Just Another Demigod Day In Angel High school
by kay91033
Summary: Percy is known as one of the Heros of Olympus, the bane of Kronos, and son of Poseidon. But in Angel High, that is another story. Here Percy is known as the loser of the school with a hoodie to cover his face at all times. But what happens a bet makes the cheerleaders nosy about his life, especially when six demigods decides to surprise him at his high school. Rate T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**Percy (Third Person)**

Percy gulped as he stood in front of the door. He knew what was in store for him and that It would lead to the number one….make that the second place that he was frightened of. Sometimes he would find himself wishing that he was at Tartarus instead. As soon as his hand pushed against the cool bronze door he pulled his hood so that it shadowed his face to the point where you couldn't see anything above his lips. He only glared at the Angel High School Banner in front of him.

He gritted his teeth as everyone glared at him and swerved clear of him, whispering and only sighed. He missed his friends at Camp Half- Blood and Jupiter a lot, the memories of the second giant war always haunting him at night.

He especially missed Annabeth, the twirling of his fingers around her blond curls and looking into her stormy grey eyes. He rushed to room 183 where he seated himself in the back allowing the images of a certain blond hair girl with grey, stormy eyes to lead him to a daydream. The Savior of Olympus sighed as he slouched into the uncomfortable metal chair. Today was going to be a long day.

 **Kiara POV**

"I dare you to ask Percy to be your boyfriend and then break up with him as soon as he says yes." I smirked at Gaby.

"That is a piece of cake." Gaby said.

Every week one of the girls would be dared to ask a loser out, and then just as quickly dump him. Then we would bet on how heartbroken he would be.

Anyways this week's loser is Percy Jackson. All he ever does is hang around the school like a stalker with his hood that was so last year and three size to large for him. No one ever saw his face, after all it was hidden every day by that disgusting hoodie and the only thing we could see was the bottom half of his mouth.

I almost felt sorry as I saw her walk up that loser, Percy Jackson. Note the almost. Gaby walked up to him, with her fake smile and asked "Would you like to be my boyfriend?"

I saw him smile and I got ready to laugh when the idiot said yes. So imagine my surprise when he said "No thank you." and turned back to his lunch.

Don't want to sound like I am in love with Gaby or anything but who in their right mind would reject her. She is Angel's cheerleading goddess with her natural beauty and fancy designer outfits. All the guys in our school wouldn't even hesitate to dump their girlfriends for him, and trust me, that is a fact.

"Excuse me!" Gaby asked in shock, by now a crowd was gathering in the cafeteria.

"I said no." he said it as a matter of fact. It was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

"You dare reject me!" She screeched as she jammed her perfectly manicured finger in his chest and for some reason furled her eyebrows in confusion.

"Well I just did…" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Arghhh!" and just like that she stormed back to our table with the sound of her heels slamming on the tile floor.

"No need to be mad, it was just a dare and you were going to break up with him right after he said yes." I said.

"But he rejected me! No one ever does that!" She whined "And I also think that he is wearing some kind of metal under that disgusting hoodie of his, my nail hurts."

"Aren't you curious why he would reject you? Like what is his life outside of school?" One of the new additions to our group Hailey asked. That question got everyone thinking and that was the start of Operation: _Stalk Percy_."


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy POV**

Now that I think about it, I should have said yes to Gaby. At least then she would have "dumped" me and I would be free out of this torture. What torture you ask?

Have you ever had that feeling that someone is watching you? Now imagine that, but the stalkers are girls with high heels that clink every time they walk with way too much perfume and makeup. Some might call it luck, but I think that it is creepy. Everyone calls them the Angels, but personally I think that they are demons.

Sometimes they scared me more than the monsters I fought. For gods sake, they were persistent. There was one girl at my locker trying to act casual as she glanced at my open locker and another was trying to sneak through my backpack. What for? I had no idea. If only my Wise Girl was here. Now that I think about it…

Without thinking, I pulled out my cell phone scrolling down my contact list until I reached the name Annabeth Chase.

Before you freak out and say that I have just made myself into monster chow, let me tell you that the Hephaestus cabin have found a way to make, I guess, a monster proof phone. Don't ask me how they did it, I dozed off when Nyssa ranted on and on about that thing. Something that I will never do again, unless I want a good size screwdriver being thrown against my head. Which I don't. After what seemed like forever the ringing stopped and I heard Annabeth's voice.

Hey Wise Girl!" I fought the urge to yell.

"Percy?" I smiled at the sound of her voice.

"I missed you." I said

"I miss you too." Annabeth replied back.

Suddenly I heard someone screaming in the background. "You love birds get a room! It has only been a day."

"Annabeth is that…"

"Yup, Bad Boy Leo at your service!" the voice said.

"I KNEW IT. HE WAS ALIVE!" I did a little fist pound and than I frowned. "So if he knew that I called you yesterday... Leo, I am going to strangle you dude."

"What? Is that how you treat your favorite demigod/fire blazing friend?"

"Well you didn't tell me that you were still alive and WENT BACK TO CAMP YESTERDAY!" I whispered yelled.

"Told you that my Seaweed brain wasn't totally filled with kelp." Annabeth mocked.

"Whatever, but you won't believe who I found." I could hear the excitement humming in his voice.

"Let me guess…a mermaid that could resist fire, who is actually willing to be your girlfriend?" I smirked. Don't ask me why I said that. Stupid ADHD.

"And poor Percy is wrooooong. But on the right track."

"So I was right about the fireproof mermaid?" I asked. Now that was new, even I the son of Poseidon didn't know such thing exists.

"Really Percy? Sometimes I wonder if your brain really is filled with kelp. He has a girlfriend." Annabeth sighed. Suddenly I heard some laughter in the background.

"Are you in your cabin?" I asked nervously.

"It is 12:00 here, Leo is talking to you, and my stomach was rumbling. Where do you think I am?" Annabeth asked. "By the way Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Nico are here."

"You are at lunch? So everyone can hear me?" I mentally face palmed myself. "Thank gods, it isn't night."

"And why is that?" Piper asked.

"No reason at all…"I flustered and I was pretty sure that Annabeth was blushing on the other line. "Anyways who is Leo's unfortunate girlfriend?"

"You will find out soon. Trust me when I say that you will be very surprised" Frank said. Suddenly the warning bell rang.

"Bye guys I have to go, and I love you Wise Girl."

"Aww, you don't love me?" Leo pouted.

"Shut up. Anyways I love you too Seaweed brain." Annabeth said and the line disconnected.

Leo was back and so was the whole gang, leaving a big smile on my face. How could this day get any worse? Little did I know how wrong I was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gaby POV**

"Wise girl?" I nearly screamed out loud. I could barely understand his conversation, first he was speaking English and then alternating into some weird language. But from what I have gathered, he had friends. Actual living friends! But what surprised me most was that he had a freaking girlfriend!

She probably wasn't as gorgeous as me, but who in their right minds would be desperate enough to date Percy? As I thought about this question, I turned on my phone and I almost bumped into a figure.

"Watch it." I snarled.

"Ok then…" I looked up and nearly groaned when I saw that it was Percy.

"What are you doing here?"

"Going to class. What else?" WIth that being said, he simply walked past me and disappeared from the hall. Who in the hell did he think he is?

All the boys are suppose to be drooling and following me like my man servants, that is simply the logic in Angel High. But nooo, Percy, the loser, had to defy all logic.

Well wait until I tell the girls about this. Maybe they will have more information about his life. I smirked, maybe we will find something embarrassing about his life or a dark juicy secret. Just one click on instagram, twitter, facebook, and the school's webpage and I could destroy anyone life in this school.

I didn't got the name Angel Executioner for nothing. But whatever, looking down on my phone ready to text my newfound information to my girls, only one thing was on my mind. _You are going down Percy Jackson, and if I am going down, you are going down with me._

 **Annabeth POV**

I fought the urge to punch Frank as soon as he told Percy "You will find out soon."

"Next time he calls, don't give out any hints." I gave Frank an accusing glare as soon the phone disconnected.

"What did I do?" Frank gave me a look of confusion.

"You basically told him that we were going to see him soon."

"And how is that a problem?" Nico asked.

"Well it is simply because he is in highschool and he is still on his 2nd semester."

"What does that mean?" Jason asked

"It means that he doesn't have summer until June which is in four months, which is not _soon_!" I groaned as I saw the confused looks on all the boys faces. "Gods, I am in a rooms filled with idiotic boys!"

"Tell me about it." Piper said. "'Percy can only come to camp on the summer…"

"So you are going to ruin the surprise! He is going to find out that we are going to transfer to his school since you told him that we are going to see him soon. Talking about idiots, where is Leo?" I looked around the room and everyone faces paled. "Don't tell me that …."

"WHEEEEEE!" We didn't even need to see the smoke in the distance to know that it was Leo.

"Oh gods." Jason mummered as Piper placed as reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Hazel only stayed quiet with Frank as Nico groaned.

I sighed as I left the pavilion knowing the horrible sight that would befall me. If only Percy was here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jason POV**

If there is one thing our group learned, it was that sugar and Leo didn't mix. Especially coffee, you would be surprised at the amount of sugar he piles into that little cup.

"RAINBOWS, UNICORNS, AND FETUS THE HAPPY DRAGON ARE BACK!"

"Who gave him the skittles?" Hazel asked. Frank only put his head in his hands sighing remembering the last time this happened.

"Or coffee." I shrugged remembering last time.

"Please don't say …." Nico pleaded.

"FLAME ON!"

"That." Nico groaned as we saw campers rushing out of their cabin. The smell of smoke filled the air. Trees were getting caught on fire left and right as the naiads panicked. The campers brought out buckets of water. If it wasn't fire, something like silly string, it would have been such a funny sight.

And if that wasn't funny enough Leo was dancing in circles like a drunken maniac on fire. But what made me laugh was his horrible dancing, especially as he screamed "WHO WANTS A TASTE OF THE SUPER COOL DANCING LEO TORNADO!"

Suddenly a burst of fire shot up into the air and Leo disappeared. "Someone get Calypso!" I yelled.

"No need." a voice growled. I pulled out my weapon only to face Calypso.

"Can you calm down your boyfriend?"

"Sure." She smiled evilly. "LEO! GET YOUR FREAKING BUTT DOWN HERE!"

Everyone within a hundred mile radius clutched their ears, including me.

Leo, right now a fireball, crashed landed right in front of her, leaving dirt and dust in his wake. He also caused a crater which I am sure that Ceres (Demeter roman form) cabin would _love_ to clean. See, I could be sarcastic if I wanted to.

"Yes mama?" Leo smiled. I fought the urge to roll my eyes, knowing that his system was filled with sugar. As if his crazy smile and wide eyes weren't big give aways, which was bigger than usual.

"Mama?" Calypso fumed.

"I mean sir?" Leo gulped. I almost felt bad for him, being under Calypso's Death Glare. Trust me, the whole camp got to experience it first hand when someone *cough* *Stolls* gave him ten bags of skittles.

"Now you have to come with me." She scolded.

"But I don't want to!" Leo pouted as he stomped his feet like a little kid. Everyone was holding in their laughter, or at least trying to. "There is no candy! No sugar in your cabin, how can you stand it woman! Who could live like that!"

"Everyone else." someone groaned

"How do you deal with that every day?" Hazel whispered.

"I don't know. Do you think that it is crazy that I think it is cute?" Calypso pondered.

"Yes!" Everyone groaned.

"I think it is time for Pipes to use her beautiful voice." I grinned as Piper gave me a cute scowl.

"Hell no!" Piper pouted "It took way too much energy out of me last time."

"Oh well. There is that saying that what comes up must come down." Annabeth said.

"Where is Calypso?" Frank asked.

Suddenly I saw a hair comb heading straight to Leo. Before anyone could warn him, he turn around before saying "Oohh, hair brush!" and then falling face down once it hit him.

We all faced Calypso who was whistling innocently.

"Need more skittles." Leo mummered sleepily as Calypso gave him a kiss before placing him on the ground again.

"What?" She asked when everyone was silent.

"Nothing!" Frank squeaked.

"You guys ready to surprise Percy tomorrow?" Annabeth asked

I only smiled when all of us nodded our head, with the exception of Leo, who of course was sleeping at the time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gaby POV**

As always it was a normal day, guys drooling over us, as the girls glared at us, they were totally jelly. We of course denied all the boys' desperate plea, it was so pathetic. But then there was Percy Jackson.

God, no I am not in love with that loser, but ever since the little rejection he was always the topic in every conversation.

As soon as the lunch bell rang we sat at our table, aka the Angel's table.

"So did you guys got the text I sent yesterday?" I sneered

"Oh did I?" Kiara exclaimed. "I nearly gagged. Percy having a girlfriend? Pleease."

"IKR!" Hailey said.

"Anyways, did you girls find any more information?"

"Well I scrolled through his phone while he was sleeping in English and guess what I found." she shoved her pink phone in front of my face. "This."

I only gasp at it.

"OMG!" we exclaimed.

I found myself look at a picture of a group of teenage kids. But not just any teenagers, they were the most beautiful and handsomest teens I ever laid eyes on.

The boys ( _Nico, Jason, Frank, Leo, and of course Percy_ ) were like gods and the girls ( _Piper, Hazel, and Annabet_ h) were like goddesses, each pretty muscular and breathtaking.

"Dibs on blond superman!"

"I call for the muscular Asian dude!"

"Oh my god, hottie in black!"

"Such beautiful green eyes."

"The Mexican one is sooo cute!"

But when it came to the girls we only glared in jealousy, each of their eyes were unique colors from gray to gold to eyes that kept on changing colors, but it only increased their beauty.

"Who do you think these hotties are?" I asked. The girls only furrowed their eyebrows.

"Why don't we ask Percy?" Everyone groaned.

"Isn't he going to like know we are stalking him?" Hailey asked

"Does it really matter?" Kiara shot back.

"I guess not. Oh there he is." I only glared when I saw the familiar grey hoodie walking towards the loner table. "Lets ask him."

 **Percy POV**

I still remembered the picture Annabeth sent to me this morning. Call me emotional or cheesy, but It made me smile.

After all it was a picture of the group on the Argo all happy. But sadly that was right before me and Annabeth fell into Tartarus _._ Just the name reminded me of the intoxicating scent of sulfur and blood that constantly greeted our nose. Thank goodness all my friends were able to make me and Annabeth, sorry, Anabeth and I slowly forget the pain.

My train of thought was rudely interrupted as soon as I heard the clicking of heels and the overwhelming smell of rose perfume that made me gag. I rolled my eyes as soon as I saw those Angels demons.

"How do you know the people in the picture?" Gaby demanded. Gods she is worst than Drew!

"More like hotties." the other girl, Kiara I think, grumbled.

"What picture?" then a pink furry phone was shoved in my face as I resisted the urge to blow the pink fuzz away.

As my eyes finally focused on the screen I only grinned, it was the photo Annabeth sent to me this morning. But at the same time I almost rolled my eyes at them. " Stalkers." I mummered

"They are my friends." I finally said

"Really? They are definitely too cool for you." Gaby spat.

"You have no idea." I grinned as I walked past them. " By the way, stop stalking me."

"We are not stalking you!"

"I am pretty sure that looking through someone phone during English and rummaging through their backpack is stalking, but whatever helps you sleep at night." I shot back, knowing that if I looked back I would be greeted to the sight of fuming red faced girls.

As I looked out of the cafeteria door I thought I saw a flash of blond hair and smelled the scent of strawberries. Hmmm, must be my imagination.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hailey POV**

Being on a diet and all, I found the cafeteria food extremely repulsive. I mean don't they know how much carbs are in those, uggh greasy muck!

Anyways I found myself minding my own business waiting for my group at the quad near the cafeteria. Only the popular were allowed.

Then a tan girl with curly blond hair strode into the area. She was obviously new since she just barged into the popular area like she owned the place.

"Do you need any help?" I said as sweet as I could without sounding irritated. She was like a stereotypical California girl with long legs and a natural tan.

But what irritated me the most was that she wasn't even trying to look good!

All the boys drooled at the sight of her. Her stormy grey eyes calculating me like I was some sort of complex math problem.

"I am looking for my boyfriend." she said bluntly.

"Maybe I can help you, what is his name?" I was already thinking Matt Sloan or Jake Cruz, the two most hottest jocks in Angel High.

"His name is Percy Jackson." I let out a gasp and she glared at me. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh nothing! I think he is in the cafeteria right now!" I squeaked. Her stormy eyes really scares me. Suddenly right in front of me was Matt Sloan! OMG I was going to faint!

"So you are with Percy Jackson, the awkward loner of the school? Why would a babe like you hang out with a loser like him when you could be with me?" He gave her his signature smile that could make any girl melt.

That was when I heard loud footsteps and a group of the most gorgeous boys and girls walked to Annabeth. It was like a scene from one of those high school movies where like the popular group walks down the hallway with everyone frozen, staring in awe.

The boys definitely beat Matt and Jack in terms of looks, even the scrawniest of the group, who isn't that scrawny at all. Let's just say the girls totally beat the Angels, and they weren't even trying to look good. They weren't even wearing makeup!

Now I think about it, for some reason they looked really familiar. _Something about looking like_ _god and goddess..._

Hearing the sound of growling my brain went back to Annabeth and Matt. I could literally see smoke coming out of her ears.

"Oh he is going to get it." the _scrawnier_ boy whistled, making me wonder what he meant.

 **Frank POV**

Being the son of Mars and all isn't what it is all cracked up to be. Even though the Ares cabin was more rowdy, I still had to see my cabin mates fighting and arguing 24/7.

Most of the times I wonder how in the world I'm the son of Mars, I can't even see a war movie or any drama without tearing up!

Anyways I saw Annabeth fuming mad. But she never got this mad unless someone said something bad about Percy.

That was when I made the connection, cocky jock plus mad Annabeth equal jock talking crap about Percy.

When I see someone talking crap about my friends, there is no way in Hades that person isn't going to leave without an injury.

I didn't go in a van with seven people for seven hours just to see Percy being bullied. I don't want to complain but a crowded van with seven ADHD people sitting "still" for seven hours, why don't you do the math?

Annabeth fumed and her hands were ready to strangle him, but surprisingly Piper beat her to the punch, literary.

"You jerk. He is our friend!" Piper eyes flashed red as Max stared at her dumbstruck holding his cheek where Piper struck, Jason tried to calm her down. Go Piper!

A crowd had already gather, as we shifted uncomfortably. It seems like everyone was watching the drama unfold, then I smelt it. The Ocean.

By the widen eyes of the group I could tell that the group already sensed it.

Annabeth wriggled herself out of the crowd then faced the girl. "Where did you say the cafeteria was?"

"Just follow me." the girl squeaked.

We all followed her in silence barely containing our excitement. Here goes nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hailey POV**

On the way to the cafeteria I learned each of their names.

"Frank, Nico, Jason, and Leo" and "Piper, Annabeth, Hazel, and Calypso"

Just as I entered the cafeteria with Annabeth trailing behind me I heard someone yell "Wise Girl!" and a tall figure, as quick as lightning, was suddenly carrying Annabeth bridal style.

"Put me down Seaweed Brain." She pouted as her fist pounded his chest, however I could see her smile ever so slightly. I was still surprised that Percy could have such a pretty girlfriend

"Not until you pay the toll." he smirked. She mumbled something about him having kelps for brain, but then she pecked him on the lip. Ewww!

"See, now wasn't that easy." he said as he gently placed her down.

"No, you have fish breath. Did you even brush your teeth?"

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." Percy glanced around the room before he frowned. "So it is only you?"

Annabeth gave him a glare that made me shiver, but Percy only laughed. "Not that I am complaining."

"Percccy!" As if on cue a voice yelled and suddenly the gorgeous group lunged at him like dogs wrestling for steak. Hazel,what kind of name is that, had a poster in her hand. But at the corner of my eyes I saw one of the girls lingering in the corner.

They seemed completely unaware of the shocked looks being sent their way as they hugged one another and talked as if no one else was around them. Excuse me!

Immediately he punched Leo in the stomach only to hug him tightly. What the hell? Is he trying to kill him?

"I...need...air!" finally Percy released him." I guess I deserved that.."

"What's up dude. It has been a while!" Percy scanned Leo from head to toe. "You aren't scrawny anymore."

"It helps if you have a girlfriend that treats you like a servant." Leo grumbled then said in a mocking girl voice "Leo carry my makeup bag. Leo grab my freaking suitcase."

"But what is worst is that they all weigh a hundred pounds!" Leo complained.

"Who is your girlfriend?" Percy questioned.

"That would be me."

Then it hit me, did all the hot boys of the group have girlfriends?

 **Percy POV**

My heart felt like it stopped when I saw her. Deep chocolate eyes bore into me.

"They finally released you?" I asked.

"Well Leo here did." Calypso grinned as she beckoned to Leo.

"I knew you had it in you dude!" I smiled when I playfully punched him in the shoulder. "You have to tell me how you guys got together!"

Then an unsettling feeling overcame me. So that meant the gods didn't release her. But at the same time Leo was the one to actually save her and now they were happy. But I am still going to have a talk with them.

"Let's say once upon a time an ' _annoying'_ guy" Leo emphasised with air quotes "met an very annoying girl…"

Calypso pushed him over. but he only grinned madly before lunging himself at her.

" And the annoying girl totally fell for him."

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"I will only agree if the very annoying boy claims to have fallen with the ' _annoying'_ girl."

"Fine." Leo humphed. "The boy fell in love with the girl at first sight, despite her constant scary glares and complaints. She had already caught his heart the first time he laid eyes on her and she didn't even know it. Better?"

"Way better." She said before pulling him down to a deep kiss.

"You guys know that everyone is watching you?." Nico sneered. Leo and Calypso quickly broke out of their kiss blushing red.

I saw at the corner of my eyes Hazel passing a big piece of paper to Annabeth.

"Here Seaweed brain." Annabeth shoved the piece of paper at my chest.

"What is this?"

"Read it."

"No can do, remember Dyslexic?" I said as I pointed to my head. "Frank!"

"Fine, but you owe me."

"This school has a swimming pool!" I exclaimed as Frank finished reading. "And a swim team!"

"I can't believe you didn't see that!" Annabeth exclaimed. "The audition is after school today."

"Well that is Percy for you." Jason smirked.

"Hey!"

"Emmpph." The girl, Hailey, coughed. Wait Hailey? What the Hades is she doing here? "So do you guys need any more help or…."

"We are fine, thanks!" Piper said and Hailey slowly walked out of the cafeteria in shock. I simply looked at her confused. As soon as she set foot outside of the cafeteria I saw a strange look on her face. What is she planning now?


	8. Chapter 8

**Hailey POV**

Why do those people look familiar? That was what I kept asking myself when I went to my fourth period class, stupid math.

I mean why do you even need math?

Anyways as our boring old math teacher, Mr. Hale, let us have the last ten minutes of class to _study_ , I whipped out my pink phone.

After taking a selfie, I browsed through the pictures to see which selfies I could send to my instagram where my 500 followers were waiting for another beautiful picture of me.

Then I saw it.

The picture of the gorgeous group I led to the cafeteria. However, they had one more girl, Calypso, and the handsome boy with the green eyes wasn't seen in the group.

"You guys know the picture I showed you today with the handsome boys?" I texted to the Angels.

"Yeah." Kiara texted back.

"They are here in this school!"

"WHAT!" all of them texted.

"And they all know Percy. He is like their best friend!"

"OMG!" Gaby texted. "I definitely want to see those boys."

"Percy is going to swim practice today after school in the pool."

"So not only do we see the drop dead gorgeous boys, but also how ugly Percy looks like?"

"Yup!" I sneered "And we could either break up the boys if they are with the girls or make the girls join our group. Either way the boys are going to be with us."

"Well Angels, I guess we have a swim practice to go to." Gaby replied. I could already picture the evil grin on each of our faces.(Bwwhahaha :D)

 **Gaby POV**

The gorgeous group, that was name that we gave them, sat themselves in the midst of the growing crowd of audiences either ignorant or ignoring the hungry glares being sent their way. They didn't even seem to notice that more than half of the school came only to see them.

The crowd for swimming auditions was never this big.

I watched as Annabeth eyes flickered to the clock then to the boys trying out.

I rolled my eyes when I saw the swimmers trying to impress us Angels by flexing their muscles. They were all pathetic and I already went out with most of them. Been there done that.

Suddenly the door burst open and a familiar voice said "Sorry I am late!" I turn my attention to the guy. He must have been a new student because I never saw such a gorgeous boy in my life.

He had greenish bluish eyes that could suck you in like a whirlpool and had windswept black hair. He flashed a lopsided smile that screamed trouble maker to the audience that was most likely for me. ( _Keep wishing_ )

I blushed when I saw that he had no shirt to reveal a perfect six pack that went perfectly with his even tan as I wondered if the other gorgeous boys had such a body. He had some scars, but it only made him more hotter.

The best part was that he only had eyes on me and didn't seem to notice all of the girls drooling over him. The girls looked confused to choose whether to look at the group of boys or him being half naked. So it looked hilarious as their heads switched back and forth.

But whatever he was totally going to be boyfriend number twelve along with those other boys. So much variety!

I glanced over at Annabeth who was sadly right behind me. Her eyes were glittering in excitement.

Too bad honey he already has the hots for me. I guess Percy was going to have to get a new girlfriend. Like that was possible.

That quickly got me back on track to finding Percy, but it was difficult considering that I never even saw his face before. I figured that he was tall and scrawny and almost disfigured, but I didn't see anyone fitting that description here.

But it doesn't matter, once I set my heart on something, I will always succeed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Percy POV**

Knowing that I was late I quickly took my place near the huge swimming pool. I still can't believe that they had a swimming team here!

Anyways as soon as I was about to take my place and warm up, not that I reallly needed to, Jake walked up to me. I actually managed to not growl at him.

"Who the heck are you?" Jake Cruz said.

"I am just another person trying out."

"Well, new guy," I chuckled at this. "don't get your panties in a bunch cause you are going to lose."

"Whatever." I said as I walked next to the other guy on the left of me.

"Don't listen to him, he does that to anyone he sees as a threat." He stuck out his hand. As soon as I shook it I felt a shock of coldness that spread through my body. "By the way I am Ben."

"So Ben, what do you mean a threat?"

"Don't you see the way the girls look at you?"

I looked at the girls most were staring at someone and my friends with drool or something but else they all looked normal.

"Like always? But I think you mean they are drooling over someone else cause I don't think they are looking at me." I stated.

For some reason Ben face palmed himself but before he could say anything the speaker said "Take your place. Annnnnnnd GO!"

I will admit it, I did use a little of my water power to propel me, but only for a SECOND!

Ben, was very fast, we were neck to neck on the last lap and I felt my senses tingling which usually screamed danger.

I took a quick look around but only saw Ben and I, since the other swimmers were two laps behind us. Jake Cruz was tomato red and struggling in the water. Something that will never happen to me in water.

Sadly I had no time to laugh since I was already on the last lap with Ben right next to me and we were only a foot away from the finish. Without any thought I used the water to propel me for a second and beat him.

When I climbed up out of the pool Ben gave me a thumbs up and said "You did good man!"

"You did too!" I wasn't joking when I said that, he almost beat me for gods sake and I even had to use my powers to win!

"You guys be...beat the school record." the swim coach stammered

"We did?" Me and Ben asked.

"It was 10 minutes and 4 second, but you guys got 6 minutes and 2 seconds for six laps!" he left, perhaps to brag to his nemesis, the football coach.

"I don't get the deal." I mummered knowing that Annabeth will probably kill me for 'showing off'.

"I know right?" Ben grinned. "It isn't even that tiring."

Sure enough when I looked at him, he wasn't red or huffing.

We waited another 5 minutes for the rest of the swimmers to finish as we talked. Like me and probably everyone in this school, he hated school and complained that his ADHD and dyslexia only made it a living hell.

I learned that Ben had no father or mother, he was an orphan.

But now he had a foster family that adopted him with loving parents and a younger brother and sister.

"That is good for you dude." I stated.

"Yup it is." Ben grinned. "How about you?"

"Well my mom is the best mom anyone can have in the whole wide world."

"That is totally saying a lot." Ben said as he rolled his eyes.

"You say that now, but wait until you meet her and have a taste of her famous, delicious, blue cookies from heaven."

"Can't wait for you to prove me wrong." Ben smirked.

While we were hanging out by the side of the pool most of the other swimmers finishing were gasping or slapping their legs to get rid of cramps. But the most ridiculous was Jack.

I fought the urge to laugh at Jack. His body was as red as a tomato. Also he was breathing heavily and sweating. How can you even sweat underwater, is it even possible?

Seeing that I beat him Jake glared at me and tried to push me over. I didn't even budge. "Is that all you can do?"

Ben chuckled and Jake gave him a glare which made him laugh even harder. I laughed along with him. Seeing how we were attracting attention to him, he walked away growling.

Usually I would roll my eyes but for some reason talking to Ben felt like talking to an old friend. As we continued talking I made a mental checklist in my mind...

He had no parents or parent. Check

Strong Endurance. Check

Have ADHD and dyslexia. Check

Now why does that sound familiar? Before I could make any sense of the situation (big words right?) the coach called us up.


	10. Author Note: Plz read!

I am going to update this story in two days, but I wrote this note just to tell you guys that I made a non-fan fiction story of my own on wattpad.

Link is: **myworks/56002216-the-untold-tales-a-tale-within-the-shadows**

Btw It is called _The Untold Tales: A Tale within the Shadows_ and is under kay91033

Anyways here is the summary:

 _The lives of two teenagers takes a turn for the worst when they find themselves in a world of fairy tales. From giants to an evil, obsessive queen, they face dangers they never heard of before. As they find themselves tangled deeper into the fairy tale world, they find out a dark secret, an untold tale. But what does it have to do with them and why are there people after them?_

 _Join them as they fight off mystical creatures and hopefully a way to escape the secrets of the untold tale. Will they escape or will they suffer a grim fate? That is for you to find out._

I only made the first chapter but please read and enjoy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Gaby POV**

"Here are the ones accepted, Percy, Ben, Ryan, Harry, Ray….!"

At the mention of Percy, my ears perked up, even though my attention was on boyfriend twelve.

However, I still couldn't find out who was Percy and everyone was leaving the swimming pool.

Me and the girls held our breathe when the greened-eye cutie walked towards us … and past us?

"I can't believe it, I made the swimming team!" the hottie said to Annabeth. He was talking to her as if I wasn't even here!

"Really Seaweed Brain, don't you remember who your father is?"

I guess she calls both her boyfriends Seaweed Brain. What a bitch!

"Well for a second…"

Suddenly Annabeth smacked him upside the head. What an abusive freak! She then mummered something about swimming too fast.

"Owww. I just forgot." the hottie groaned "Anyways thanks gods my mom let me drive the van. Everyone can go to my house."

For some reason I felt that the Angels weren't those invited.

"Cool by me." Frank said.

"Sure why not?" Nico shrugged

"So it is decided, off to my house we go!"

"Into the wood and over the river to moms house we go?" Jason asked.

"Nope it is out through the streets into the city." hottie beamed.

"Boys." the girls grumbled as they followed them.

Everyone could only watch as they walked out of the door.

"Of course the cute guy is in that group with a girlfriend." Kiara grumbled.

 **Piper POV**

"I still can't believe that I made the team!" Percy yelled.

"You been sayin that the last five minutes!" Hazel said as we all crowded into the car. Surprisingly the van had enough seats for nine people. I snuggled myself against Jason as he put his arms around my waist. How I ever had a boyfriend like him was a miracle.

Anyways it was a pretty loud ride considering that we had a lot of catching up to do, thank gods Frank, not Percy, was driving the car.

"So dude how is your school?" Frank asked.

"Sometimes it reminds me of hell." Percy groaned

"That bad?" Jason asked I snuggled closer in his chest which resulted in a kiss on my forehead.

"Yup." He said popping the 'p' "Especially when certain girls are all over me trying to spy on me just because of a bet."

"What bet?" Annabeth asked as Percy held her hand.

"Just a bet where they ask _losers_ out and then break up with him right after asking him out. What is worse is that they bet on how heartbroken the _loser_ would be."

"That is horrible, but what does this have to do with you?"

"Well, I was the loser." he said calmly.

The car filled with silence before we heard "WHAT!" from a certain grey eyed girl.

 **No one POV**

"It's not like I said yes!" Percy defended. "But now I think about it I should have said yes."

"Why?" Annabeth growled.

"It is because they keep on bothering me! If I had said yes than they would have 'broke up' with me and tada everything is back to normal, or as normal as my life can get."

"And I thought Calypso was harsh." Leo whistled.

"What?" He asked when everyone glared at him. Calypso playfully punched him in the stomach and kissed him leaving him grinning madly.

"I am sorry for getting mad like that. But if I ever see those girls I am going to give them a piece of my mind." Annabeth fumed as Percy twirled her hair between his fingers.

"Did I ever told you that you look cute when you are mad?" Percy breathe into her ears.

"Stop trying to change the topic Seaweed Brain."

"But it is the truth!"

"Anyways who are they?" Jason interrupted.

"They are known as the Angels and you guys saw them already." Percy sighed knowing that they would eventually find out.

"Really?" Nico suddenly said, making everyone jump.

"Yeah dude, one was the girl that led you guys to the cafeteria and the rest was sitting in front of you guys during swimming tryouts."

"I don't want to break up your guys conversation, but we have reached our destination." Frank said.

As soon as they smelled the scent of freshly baked cookies, they all took off like bulls to the apartment.


	12. Chapter 12

**Percy POV**

As soon as my mom opened the door I crushed Paul and her with a big bear hug .

"I miss you guys soo much!"

"It has only been six hours honey." Sally smiled

"I know,"

"Thanks for making Percy bring the van otherwise it would have been pretty bad." Piper said

"No problem honey."

"You already know about this?" I asked.

"Of course, Where else are they going to stay?"

"But there is no room here!"

"That is why we are right next door, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth sneered.

"Unless you want to stay in Percy's room." Paul grinned. Me and Annabeth blushed.

"Wait, how long are you guys staying?"

"Maybe this whole year…" Hazel said, I stood there in shock "..our parents took care of it. A little reward for saving them."

"YES!" I fist bumped the air and then I saw Leo and Calypso standing silently. Oh yea, they never met her after the war. "Mom they are…"

 **Leo POV**

"Mom they are..."

"Leo and Calypso." His mom said with a knowing smile.

Ok so you guys might be wondering how in the world we know Percy's mom, especially after being revived back to life after killing Potty Face and meeting the love of my life.

It is simply just because I am awesome like that.

Just kidding. But seriously, everyone else met her by Percy. Let just say that Calypso and I met her by a _little_ accident.

It all started on one faithful day, when there was a freak storm, courtesy of Zeus or Jupiter.

Don't judge my awesome self! I personally blame Festus. You know that saying if you have a dragon than blame it all on him. Yeah I made up that saying. How cool is that!

Anyways a lightning bolt struck Fetus and I couldn't stop him from falling into this apartment building.

"Is Festus ok?" Calypso asked. I examined the damage. A few dents here and there, probably some disabled wires…

"Yup, with my awesomeness and my handy dandy tool bag" I patted my trusty, magical tool bag, "he will be as good as new."

"Do you need any help?" a sweet voice said from behind me. Why didn't I check for any mortals? I turned around to see a lady looking at us with concern and _amusement_?

"I am sooooo sorry ma'am." I was panicking inside.

"Oh it is no problem. Paul can you get me the broom?" The woman said.

"Sure!" a deep voice from the other side said.

How could she be so calm when there is a metal dragon or whatever the mist made her see, crashing through her apartment?

As if she read my mind she said. "It's ok, with my son, a metal dragon is nothing."

 _Metal dragon…._

"Wait you can see that!" Calypso took the words out of my mouth.

"I know that you guys are demigods." she winked.

"Actually I am a daughter of a Titan."

"Oh, what is your names?"

"Calypso and this goofball over here is Leo."

"And also Supreme Commander of the Argo." I beamed.

"By any chance did you live in a island called Ogyia?" Sally questioned.

"Yes. How do you know it? Only those who have been in my island knows the name."

"I know it from my son, he still have that beautiful flower by the way."

"But…..that means.."Calypso stuttered as she stepped back with widened eyes.

"Who is your son?" I interrupted

"His name is Percy Jackson."

I felt like face palming myself. So that is why there is blue cookies, ( _and after eating a hundred I can tell you that Percy was right about it tasting like heaven_ ), pictures of little Percy, and of course his name on one of the hoodies spread across the floor. Hey it is not my fault I have dyslexia!

So anyways me and Calypso spent the month staying at the apartment with Festus roaming outside scaring away the pigeons. It didn't take a genius, like me, to know that she was a clear sighted mortal..

She kept on persisting that we stay over for a little since Percy would be staying at camp for the month due to winter break so there was more than enough room. Of course each night Percy would check up on her by Black Jack.

Anyways, in exchange Calypso would cook and I would repair and improve the house despite Sally saying that we were the guests and should leave the work to her.

Sally was the one that recommended the idea of making Festus into a little metal baby dragon, and so I did. After all if I could make a hundred thousand pound dragon morph into a suitcase, then why not into a baby dragon.

No one else but Calypso knew about it. The group assumed that I left him back in camp roaming around even though he was sleeping, one of the many perks of being a baby, in the pockets of my jacket. But what would be the fun in that!

Apparently even Paul knew about the Greek and Roman world and he surprised me when he talked about helping Percy fight some monsters in the Battle of Manhattan and how Sally used her shotgun. He would constantly asked me and Calypso questions about gods and monsters.

Percy parents are so cool. Sally reminded me of my mom and Paul was like the dad I never had.

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw the rest of the group giving me and Calypso a questioning look.

Oops, I guess I have some explaining to do.


	13. Chapter 13

**No One's POV**

After Leo's little story every one calmed down, a little.

"Why didn't you guys tell us you were here?" Frank asked.

"It just slipped my mind" Leo shrugged, everyone glared at him.

"Don't look at me. I was too busy babysitting him." Calypso said pointing to Leo, everyone glare softened as if they understood. Suddenly they looked at the moving budge near Leo's stomach that growled.

"Dude, I know that you and everyone else here loves my mom's blue cookies a lot, but for your stomach to be that. Are you ok?" Percy asked.

"Oh, don't mind that little thing." Leo shrugged. Suddenly a little metal head popped out of his jacket's pocket.

"Festus?" Everyone asked, except for Leo and Calypso.

"I see that you have used my suggestion." Sally said with a warm voice. Paul simply gave Leo a thumbs up.

"He is such a cute baby dragon!" Hazel yelped. Festus, seeing the looks everyone was giving him, gave out a little proud puff of smoke.

"Show off." Leo grumbled as he rubbed behind Fetus ears. If dragons could smile then he certainly was.

"There is room in the living room for you guys to talk with a batch of my cookies. " Sally shrugged. Once again everyone ran causing the room to shake after quick thanks.

 **Nico POV**

Let's just say that it took a while for us to get settled. Don't get me wrong, it was pretty spacey due to Leo's 'improvements' which also included a singing and dancing toilet.

Don't ask me where he got that from or how it could be useful.

I learned it the hard way when I excused myself to the bathroom and my curiosity got the best of me when I saw a red button with a music note. It resulted in me being soaked, thank gods I didn't do my business yet. Everyone was laughing as I recounted the horror.

If Percy didn't have the ability to evaporate water, Leo would be getting a one way ticket straight to the Underworld if you know what I mean.

"I guess opposite do attract." Percy grinned. I immediately snapped out of my thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Leo questioned.

"Well Calypso is beautiful," Percy stammered as Calypso blushed and when he saw Annabeth's glare. I rolled my eyes. "but of course not as beautiful as my Wise Girl, and you are just plain hot!"

"That didn't make any sense.." Jason mummered, but Piper nudged him.

"So like how you are dumb and Annabeth is smart!" Leo smirked

"Exactly!" Percy grinned with his face stuffed with cookies making us all laugh.

"And don't forget about Frank and Hazel." Leo added as he stuffed another cookie into his mouth.

"Really?" Frank groaned.

"Yeah! You are all like macho man and Hazel is like a graceful ballerina, so of course I will bring it up!" Leo said.

Hazel pecked Frank on the lips leaving him red before she giggled.

"Oh no! Frank is turning into a red iguana!" Leo yelled as Frank growled.

"What about Jason and Piper?" Hazel asked trying to take the attention off of Frank. Everyone turned to face the said couple.

"One is blonde the other is brunette?" Frank said unsure.

"Well one is a girl and the other is a boy." Percy shrugged.

"That is the same for everyone." Annabeth said

"Except for one." Piper mummered. I only facepalmed at that comment, but thanks my father no one heard….

"Well Nico and Will are opposite!"

….or maybe not.

"Nico is all gloomy, but Will is all happy. Sunshine and darkness!" Percy beamed. I just wanted to wipe that stupid grin off his face.

"We aren't boyfriends!" I blushed.

"You sure about that? You guys were pretty chummy yesterday." Annabeth snickered. Everyone else laughed along as my face turned redder than Frank's.

"Just because we went out to eat a few hamburgers at Mcdonald's doesn't mean we are dating!" I exclaim in desperation.

"But you guys should be together." Jason said seriously. Everyone else either nodded in agreement or simply smiled at me.

So I will admit Will is cute with his green eyes that twinkled everytime I look into them and his soft blond hair that my fingers have been itching to run through. And that smile that makes me melt …

Shoot I am getting off track. Curse you ADHD!

"And if I don't?" I smirked

The room fell into awkward silence before turning into a ruckus. So much words were filling the room that it was making me dizzy trying to comprehend it all.

"I WILL MAKE SOLANGELO HAPPEN!" Piper yelled. I only flinched, Piper frightens me sometimes and it is times like this I truly believe that she is the daughter of Aphrodite.

But what is she talking, or yelling, about? Solangelo? Now what is that? Some sort of fancy Italian product? ( _Btw it is Nico and Will's ship name_ )

"What is Solangelo?" I finally asked.

They all looked at me like I was a ghost, which now I think about it, is kind of true.

"It's like saying what is Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, or Caleo." Calypso said in shock.

"Your guys shipping name? But what.." As soon my brain clicked, if it was possible, I blushed even harder. "I.."

"Save it Nico. We all know you like him." Annabeth said.

"So maybe I do have a little crush." I admitted. They all looked at me with quirked eyebrows. "Maybe a lot."

"At least tell him how you feel." Hazel said. I can't believe even my half sister is siding with them.

"Fine! If that is how you guys will get off of my case, fine!"

"Dude mission accomplish!" Percy high fived Jason and Leo as everyone else grinned even more. "Now we just have to make sure he stays true to his word."

Looking at all the evil smiles my friends, had only one thing flashed in my mind.

What in Tartarus have I gotten myself into?


	14. Chapter 14

**Nico POV**

After a bunch of screams and protests, I stared at the cold monster in front of me. I gave a pleading glare to my friends who simply beckoned me towards it. It was only a half foot long greenish blue, metal monster. Yet it was the most scariest thing I ever saw in my life.

My heart pounded fiercely in my chest as I sulked to it and my face was beaded in sweat. But fate wouldn't let me escape this time.

What monster I was scared of?

Let just say In other words I found myself looking at Percy's cellphone.

What got me in this situation you ask?

The answer is my traitorous friends.

And why was I scared?

It was because I was being forced to call my crush, Will. You are probably like 'But Nico you were trapped in a freaking jar in Taratus, fought against Kronos army and set foot in Camp Jupiter knowing that there was a long standing rivalry against Romans and Greeks. So how is calling your crush worst then that?'

Don't you dare judge me until you are in my shoes. Do you know how stressful it is to know if your crush actually likes you back? At least for monsters you already know that they all hate you so ,bam they are dead.

Not like I was going to do that to Will if he didn't like me. Sheesh I am not that cold hearted anyways I held the phone in my hands my hands trembling. Sorry, I put out a lot of questions when I get nervous...

"I don't want to!" I whined and pouted.

"You promised that you would call him!" Percy exclaimed.

"But a wise man once said to always make them promise on the River of Styx or it is no promise at all."

"NICOOOO!" Percy pleaded as he gave me his infamous baby seal face as Annabeth called it. Everyone else tried to do it but it failed for them miserably. They all looked freakin constipated.

"Hey only I can do the baby seal face." Percy whined when he saw his friends faces. "And you guys look like you need to take a dump."

Take it from Percy to be absolutely blunt. It resulted in the girls smacking his head as the guys looked on in pride. I smiled at the scene, he deserved it for making my worst nightmare come to life.

While I was distracted Annabeth grabbed Percy's phone and dialed a number, most likely Will's and shoved it back into my shaking hands.

One Ring

Two Rings

 _Please don't pick up_

Three Rings

 _Oh well he is probably bus_ y.

"Hello?"

My heart literally stopped when I heard his voice on the other line. With the exception of shadow traveling, I felt like I was going to faint.

 **Will POV**

Despite being the son of Apollo, the sun was really beating down on me and I felt the urge to tell dad to tone it down by fifty percent.

I am certain that my face is as red as the ripe strawberries in the field I was working on. I felt my new cellphone ringing in my pockets. After wiping the dirt and sweat from my hands onto my shirt I answered the call.

"Hello?"

No answer.

"If you aren't going to talk I am going to hang up."

Then I heard a series of shouting like "For gods sake say something, ANYTHING!"

I chuckled.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain." Yup it was definitely Percy and his gang, but who was on the phone?

"Um hi." a gruff yet soft voice answered. Wait a minute. I know that voice from anywhere. A particular son of Hades dressed in black came to mind.

"Nico?" I was so glad that he wasn't in front of me face to face otherwise he would see my blushing face.

Sure everytime I try to go closer to him he would always avoid me or turn away for some reason, but that only made him cuter in my opinion.

"Someone is in loveeee" Travis and Conner mouthed as they made puckering faces and kissing sound. Ugh out of all the campers why did I have to invite them to help me gather the strawberries?

"Why do I hear kissing noises?" Nico said softly. I wasn't sure but I heard a bit of _jealousy_?

"It is just Travis and Conner being the idiots they are." I growled. It only provoked them more as they continued to make a scene attracting a crowd of confused demigods.

"Can you stop that." I growled at them. They simply stuck their tongue out at me.

"Stop what?"

"Not you, just talking to the Stolls about the beating they are going to get soon." I directed my annoyance to the said idiots.

Those goofballs started to point in my direction, whispering to the crowd and I only caught one name. "Nico"

Everyone began to stare at me more intently and I saw the exchanging of dramachas. What in the name of Apollo are they doing?

"I will be right back Nico." I glared at everyone gesturing them to leave. Seeing how serious I was they all ran to … the Hephaestus cabin?

I only sighed. I will never know what goes in their weird brains. Sadly healers didn't have that ability. But if I did then maybe I could find out if Nico….

"If there is anything wrong I can just shadow t…"

"Don't you dare complete that sentence Di Angelo." I sighed in exasperation. "How many times did I tell you to stop shadow traveling."

"Only a million times." I could already imagine Nico rolling his eyes.

"If you keep it up, you are going to vanish one day and then I will never see you again!" I panicked.

"Whatever. Your wish is my command my royal pain in the butt." He replied in a tone filled with sarcasm.

"And so is yours, my highness." I replied back. I almost face palm myself, that didn't even make any sense. Nico isn't even a mile away from me and here I am acting like a lovesick puppy.

Anyways I swear on the River of Styx that Piper said something along the lines like 'Awwww that is sooo cute!'

I blushed madly.

"Stop stalling Nico. Tell him!" Annabeth demanded

"Tell me what?" I asked slowly.

"Ummm, I hope that this doesn't sound awkward to you and ruin our friendship butIhaveahughcrushonyouandIwaswonderingifyoulikemeback." He mumbled and finished with a loud gasp.

"What?" he was talking so fast in that last part that he had to take a breather. I didn't even understand what he mumbled.

I could hear him growling in the background.

"I have a huge crush on you and I was wondering if you like me back."

I almost dropped the phone.

 _Nico likes me?_

I held in my whoop of joy.

"Can you say that again." I smirked. Gods I love teasing him.

"I have a huge C- R- U- S- H on you." Nico sighed. "Do I have to spell the whole sentence out for you."

Right as I was about to reply back I heard a loud cheer and some groans from the Hephaestus cabin and something like "I knew that he was going to say that he had a crush on him!"

Wait. WHATTTT?


	15. Chapter 15

**Nico POV**

An awkward silence filled the room.

"You don't mind the other campers knowing right?" Will asked nervously.

"Wait is that a yes or a no."

"Hell yeah it is a yes! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS TO HAPPEN? If you have been waiting for another day I would be the one calling you."

My group of immature friends began to whoop and mummer about how cute it was. I simply ignored them like the mature guy I was.

I swear that I am the only mature one, sometimes more than Jason. Surprising right?

"R...really?"

"Yup." Will said popping the 'p'. By now the butterflies in my stomach was replaced by relief and warmth.

"But what do you mean the other campers knowing?" I gulped.

"Ummm. I think that everyone is in the Hephaestus cabin listening into OUR CONVERSATION."

I heard a bunch of demigods in the background running or screaming "SHOOT HE IS ON TO US. EVERY MAN TO THEMSELVES!"

How dramatic could they be? Will is a healer, he cannot even hurt a fly.

"So this weekend do you want to go someplace?" Will asked

"You mean as in a date?"

"Yup."

"I..I would love that."

"Ok then. It is a surprise."

"You know that I hate surprises."

"Well this is going to be an exception with your now awesome boyfriend."

I blushed furiously then I heard a cough. Jason was looking at me innocently as he whistled.

"It is getting late." I said and sure enough I looked at the time. It was freakin 5:30! So it had been a whole hour?

I gave my friends a little glare. They have been listening for a whole hour and they all have ADHD.

"Ok then I will call you later." WIll smirked."I love you."

"I love you too." and just like that the phone disconnected. So I found myself thinking about what just happen. Me the son of Hades, had a date!

How awesome was that! I can believe it! I did a mental fist ! Percy's stupidity is getting to me.

"So who is up for pizza!" Percy blurted out doing a fist bump for no reason. See what I mean?

I simply sighed in agreement as everyone else raised their hands or threw pillows at him for ruining the mood.

I guess Percy was right. Opposite does attract.

 **Hazel POV**

Pizza.

Surprisingly there is nothing more family like then enjoying a box of pizza.

Everyone was determine to hear the story of how Leo and Calypso first met.

Apparently it started out as a little rivalry with Leo being the annoying boy and ended with an almost movie like ending where the boy leaves the girl with a promise to come back.

In other words it was very romantic.

Afterwards we all separated into different conversations.

Annabeth was talking to Paul about school education and the school district.

Sally and Piper talked about kids and marriages as Nico popped into their conversation ever so often. Probably because of his love for Will.

Percy doused Leo with water when he busted up in fire once in awhile. Jason would electrocuted Percy if he doused Leo too much. Calypso being the lady she was, laughed at the sight.

Me and Frank simply enjoyed the scene, stopping Percy, Jason, and Leo from using their powers too much, resulting in them pouting at us. We would also join in the various conversations from romance to school district related issues.

We were all sleepy after eating eight boxes of pizza. So we left their apartment only to go to the rooms only a door away from them. Me and Frank were in the room and you could probably guess how the rooming goes from that.

Wearing a nightgown I nuzzled Frank's neck with my cheek when we laid in bed. Believe me when I say that all we do is sleep. It doesn't go further than that yet. Well not until we marry after high school, which is in two years.

His warrior like appearance surprised me at first, because it didn't fit the cuddly, cute and innocent Frank that I once knew. But once I realized that he was still the same old Frank it only made my love for him grew more.

I enjoyed feeling the movement of his muscular chest as it lulled me to sleep along with his soft breathing. Everything about him was so innocent and cute, despite his bulky or _macho_ figure as Leo called it.

I used to fear sleep and the comfort of the bed all because of the nightmares. But that all changed.

We hadn't have any demigod dreams since Gaea was destroyed. After all such dreams wouldn't exist anymore if there wasn't any more trouble...right?


	16. Chapter 16

**Ben POV (Bet you weren't expecting that)**

Why is it so cold and dark?

It didn't make any sense. You would think that a river of fire would keep you warm right?

But no. It was freakin cold and here I was freezing my bottom off. I was walking blindly along the river until I saw two figure, the red light from the river of fire dimly showed their figure.

One was a girl and the other was a boy, both around my age. Suddenly a group of monsters surrounded them, they were like weird disfigure ladies.

I tried to warn them, I really did, but no voice came out of my mouth. I couldn't even run after them.

I could only watch in silence as the weird creatures attacked them, resulting in the girl clutching her face closing her grey eyes. She screamed out something like "Why did you leave me. Why…." scrambling in confusion as if she was blinded.

The boy tried to go to her only to be stopped by the monsters. I could see the extreme burning pain being reflected from his eyes and I don't think that it was from the painful scratches and bruises on his skin.

For some reason, I felt like they were going to be fine despite how fast my heart was beating for the couple. Then I saw a hint of gold in the background and the atmosphere became more colder and darker, something that I didn't believe was possible.

My heart suddenly stopped as it suddenly turned to face me with a smirk. It seemed as if time was frozen...

I woke up with a gasp, only darkness filled my sight. The red numbers on my alarm clock read 3:00 A.M.

I felt the urge to scream as I buried my head in my pillow. It was always the same dream, no a nightmare.

The river of fire, the monsters, but this time I could actually see the boy and girl fighting against the monsters. Not just shadow of the two figures.

Now that never happened before.

I remember seeing a hint of green in the teenage boy's eyes and only one name came to mind. _Percy Jackson._ Probably a coincidence.

But now there was something in the background that I didn't remember seeing before. Gold was haunting me, filling my mind with questions.

Who was the one with the golden eyes behind him? The one that seemed to be fascinated in the suffering those teenagers.

"How could he see me?" I whispered under my breath. I swear that I am going crazy by this freakin nightmare.

Imagine it: _Death by going insane by a dream._

The door to my room suddenly cracked open and I jumped back, hitting my head against the head of my bed.

 _Shit_ I cursed mentally

"Ben? My little brother Robby asked.(He is Five)

"Yeah?"

"I had very scwary nightmare. Can I slweep with you?" He hugged his little teddy bear tighter as he rubbed his eyes. I could see the trail of dry tears on his little baby face and immediately softened.

 _A nightmare, guess it is everywhere today._

"Sure little bro." I sighed as I made way for him. He quickly jumped and wriggled himself into the cover holding out his bear.

This was not the first time it happened and certainly no the last.

I felt him shiver and was worried.

"Do you want to tell me about your nightmare?"

"Y...you die by a very cwreepy man." He hiccuped as he bawled his eyes out. "You and him were fighting and..and he bwasted black fire at you!"

"Its ok. I am not going anywhere." I hugged him.

"Y..you promise?" He whispered as he rubbed his eyes furiously.

"Pinky promise?" I chucked as we crossed our pinkies together. Suddenly I had an idea to make him back to his old self. "Do you see how big and strong I am? No one could beat me the Tickle Monster!"

I grinned evilly and Robby tried to hide under the blankets laughing, knowing what would follow.

"Stop it!" Robby chucked as I attacked him with a fury of tickles. After a good minute or so I stopped.

"I named him Ben. Wike you!" He beamed as he shoved his little teddy bear into my face. "We want to be wike you when we grow big! Very big!"

To show his point he put his hands as high as he could with a big smile on his baby face.

I ruffled his hair. "Maybe one day you will."

Robby wrapped his little fingers around my hand as he held Ben, the teddy bear, with his other hand. He snuggled next to me curled up into a little ball as I pulled him closer to me.

I loved my little bro, even though he wasn't related to me in blood, it didn't mean he wasn't my little baby brother.

I carefully tucked him in resulting in his little figure rolling onto me and I let him stay there, like all those times he had a nightmare.

Most of the time it was marshmellows chasing him, or him being alone at home. But today's nightmare really frighten him. After all who wouldn't be afraid of fire and death.

Sometimes I wonder why he didn't go to mom and dad, but I wasn't going to ruin the moment.

 _Death, fire, monsters….gold_

I tried to shake off my fright trying not to wake up my family as I tried to get some rest for tomorrow. After all isn't it just a dream?


	17. Chapter 17

**Percy POV**

BEEEP

BEEEEPPPP

"Uggh shut that demon up!" I mummered as I stuffed my face with my pillow. But alas no success.

The demon from hell, or my alarm clock kept on ringing till I finally used my hands to guide some water from the bathroom and spilled it on the damn thing.

I heard the satisfying sound of BEEeeppp….. and it finally stopped.

 _Yes! More sleep!_

That was what I thought until I heard my Wise Girl screaming "Percy you better have not destroyed that alarm clock I gave you last Christmas!"

 _Oh Hades..._

I threw my cozy blanket off myself and opened the window letting the cold draft in.

The door opened and I flinched knowing that when Annabeth yells like that, I am in deep trouble.

So I let out the breath I was holding when I saw Jason giving me a questioning glare.

I simply did a strangling gesture and put my finger on my lips as a gesture to be quiet and with a nod I was certain he got the message.

Using the frame of the window I pulled myself up and flipped onto the roof of the apartment like something Tom Cruise would do in Mission Impossible. Gods I love that show.

Anyways, being the curious seaweed brain I was I looked in a hole through the shabby roof.

Just like I thought, my Annabeth went on a wild rampage like the Minotaur and if I didn't know any better I would have said that smoke was coming out of her ears and nose.

"Where is he?" she growled as she pushed Jason into the wall. I flinched a bit. I really owed him one. And I hope that she didn't leave a dent on my sea foam green wall, I just painted it last month and it is a very cool color being like the sea and all…

Sorry I'm getting off track.

"I will never tell you. Us dudes stick together till the end." Jason said with a determined face which looked legit, especially with the scar on his lips. And to know that it was from the stapler he tried to eat as a baby. I still can't stop laughing at the mental image.

"How about I show Piper your little buddy or better yet tell her about it." She grinned evilly.

"What do you mean?" He gulped.

"The teddy bear with the soft white fur. The one that you sleep with every night. The one she gave to you as a prank. Teddy, does that ring a bell?"

Wait Teddy? I thought he said that he roasted it to crisp with his lightning powers after we all laughed at his _gift._ But at the same time their was no evidence...

I could see Jason pale dramatically.

"Or how about I throw it out of the window." Annabeth sneered.

"You wouldn't dare." He said as his eyes widened.

"Then tell me where he is!" She growled.

Jason closed his eyes and pointed to where I was. So much for dudes sticking together till the end.

"Percy! You better get down here." Annabeth growled

I quickly scrambled further up the roof where she couldn't get me, I hope.

Why was she so mad at me besides the fact that I destroyed the alarm clock. Tyson could easily repair it on his monthly visits or I could buy a new one.

She even said it herself that she went out of her way to buy me the most cheapest and ugliest alarm clock, quote "with a seaweed brain like you it wouldn't last long at all.'

So why was she so mad?

I saw some girls on the sidewalk staring at me in shock and they were ...blushing?

I looked down at myself and realized that all I was wearing was boxers. Well that explained why I was shivering

 _But what was wrong with that…..ohhhhh._

And just like that I stupidly pulled myself back into the window into the battlefield only to face a fuming, yet frighteningly beautiful Annabeth Chase. Yup it is just like me to run straight into danger.

"We are going to be late for school because of you." Annabeth growled.

 _Oh hades. So that is why she is so pissed._

"Is there any way to make it up?" I smirked as I went closer to her and yes I know that I was in my boxers.

She blushed before her face turned into a sneer and she threw me some clothes and my backpack, which weighed a ton.

"If you don't get changed within," Annabeth micked looking at the _invisible_ watch on her wrist. "the next, I don't know, let's say the next nineteen seconds. Say goodbye to your blue pancakes and cookies for breakfast."

She gave me an evil grin before skipping down the stairs leaving me to scramble for my clothes and hurrying.

Knowing how much my friends love my mom blue food and the fact that she was always right made me swear as I bumped my head against the dresser trying to put on my jeans..

How evil could she be?

 **-Time Skip: Three Hours (At School)-**

 **Kiara POV**

I grinned when I saw Jason and Nico together by their lockers. I flipped my luscious brown hair, a motion that makes all the boys go crazy as I advanced towards them.

Just like a predator stalking their prey, or in this case pouncing.

"Where are your other friends?" I said batting my curly eyelashes at the two friends.

"They going to their classes. Where else?" the hottie in black said. He is lucky he is gorgeous.

Sure Gaby might be mad at me since she is the leader and all. She also called first dibs on all of them. But how could I resist?

"So do you guys want to hang out at my place after school or something..." I swayed my hips back and forth as I cornered the blond cutie.

To bad there weren't two of me or I would have done the same to the other cutie.

"Like meeting me behind the bleachers or in the janitor's closet." I whispered as I walked my fingers across his chest.

"Ummm I got to go now." blond superman stuttered. His eyes widened a bit and he seemed to be glancing towards the cutie in black and back at me. Awww he is nervous. How cute!

"I will be waiting." I purred, biting my lips to look adorable as I released him. I made sure to stay up all night to remember all of the boy's name. The ones in the gorgeous group I mean.

Jason, for some reason, stammered as he jogged away from us. I think he mummered something about killing Nico for leaving him? Whatever.

Oh well, that leave me and the goth boy more time alone. If you know what I mean.

I advanced towards Nico. Without any warning he stuffed his hands in front of my face.

Feisty, how sexy. I fought the urge to kiss him. He would think that I was to desperate. Which I am definitely not.

"I am gay." he stated without even looking at me.

"Such a bummer. But tell me if you ever change your mind." I winked. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. Wait did someone farted in here?

I walked away with a big grin as everyone was whispering and pointing at us.

Silently I was fuming and excited. It was going to be an exciting chase with me being the cat and the boys being the mouse.

No one ever denied me. And now these two boys, the most handsomeness guys on the face of earth, were?

Oh well they probably are just trying to not look desperate. Secretly they are swooning over me and maybe they are trying to stay _loyal_ to their girlfriends. Who does that?

Everyone at my school knows that life is too short to only enjoy only one girlfriend or boyfriend. Getting married and turning old, having kids is ewwwww. Too mushy and all lovey dovey to me.

If their girlfriends are the problems, well I guess the answer is simple. Find a way to make them break up.

Now I just have to tell the girls that…...


	18. Chapter 18

**Piper Pov**

I didn't know what to feel. I felt angry yet relieved at the same time. Relieved that Jason wasn't caught under Kiara's slutty spell but angry that she dare try to hit on Jason and Nico.

Solanglo gods damn it!

I fought the urge to burst in anger as Jason and Nico recounted their little meeting with Kiara.

Frank was clenching his fist, a diamond suddenly appeared in front of Hazel, Leo's hair was smoking as Calypso began to stab her food.

Percy and Annabeth wasn't any better. Percy's glass of water began to swirl and I felt the ground shake a bit. Annabeth, on the other hand, was gritting her teeth and her gray eyes began to look stormy.

Only Jason was silent as Nico laid back relaxed.

One statement was flashing through our minds: Who did she ( _Kiara_ ) think she was?

I simply pulled out Katropis. If only this wasn't celestial bronze...

Everything was good, life was good until I saw Gaby and her little group of plastics grinning evilly as they walked to our table.

Now what?

 **Gaby POV**

As I went to the gorgeous table as everyone now called it I smiled knowing that what I say next would ruin Percy's and Annabeth's relationship. Payback.

"So who is the hottie that you were all over at the swimming tryouts." I sneered waiting to see Percy's expression. That stupid hoodie still covered the top half of his face.

They simply looked at each other in confusion before busting out in laughter the rest of their friends joined in also.

"Why are you laughing? Annabeth was with a hot guy that WASN'T YOU!"

"I don't think he is that hot." Percy roared in laughter.

"Well at least he is hotter than you!" I yelled back. This made them laugh harder. "He was like a freaking god!"

"Really?" Percy quirked an eyebrow then I heard him murmuring something like 'if only she knew." and his friends threw pieces of napkins or food at him.

"You think she should know?" Annabeth said to Percy like I wasn't here.

"No way in Tartarus!"

"Take off your hoodie. For me please?"

What the hell are they talking about?

"No and don't you remember that Tyson gave me this awesome hoodie." Percy turned and pointed to the back of his disgusting oversized hoodie. "It says Percabeth. Our name."

How creepy is that?

"Yes and don't you remember that he also gave me a matching bracelet and necklace that I showed you last night." Annabeth said as she crossed her hands and I could see silver glinting on her wrist.

"Well I might not be the sharpest creature in the ocean, but I have a feeling that once I take off my hoodie I will never be able to put it on again!"

"Why is that a problem. You could always just keep the hoodie down and still wear it!" Annabeth growled.

"It is my savior. It helps me go to sleep unnoticed in class and makes me look all mysterious! If I don't have my hoodie then I actually have to pay attention and learn….." Percy suddenly raised an eyebrow at Annabeth. "So that is your little plan."

"Well Athena always have a plan." Annabeth grinned cheesily as she pointed to her head. I was shock at how angry they were earlier only to act normal within seconds.

"Well it is not working." Percy smirked.

"But this will." Suddenly Annabeth advanced towards him and pull him into a deep kiss. Without any warning she flicked off his hood and I saw a bed of messy black hair.

"Why do I always fall for that?" He pouted. I could only see the back of his head.

"It is because we love each other." Annabeth said." Remember Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl forever?"

"Guess my _secret_ is out." As if everything was in slow motion he turned around and I almost fell on my beautiful bosom.

He had swirling green blueish eyes that would suck anyone in like a whirlpool and his chiseled jaw. His tan and muscular figure he was the one I saw in that swimming tryouts!

He even gave me that lopsided smile that screamed trouble maker. I could see my girls cowering a bit and also swooning at the fact that there was another handsome boy.

OMG he was suppose to be boyfriend 12!


	19. Chapter 19

Percy POV

I expected a lot of reactions from yelling to sneering but never silence. Why did all the drama have to happen in the cafeteria?

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Gaby backing away with the help of her Angels.

Again, three times this week a giant crowd surrounded us. I fidgeted with Riptide and Annabeth had to keep swatting at it to keep me from uncapping it.

"If only I knew he was this cute…"

"OMG he is a hottie!"

"Who know that he is quite the looker and those eyes!"

Those were some of the things I caught from some of the girls and a few guys staring at me for a very long time It seemed like it was for hours but lunch is only thirty minutes so that is not possible.

Annabeth is definitely rubbing off on me

"Who are they talking about?" I whispered to Jason. He patted me on the back sympathetically as the other guys gave me a look of pity.

"They are talking about you." Leo said as he leaned on Calypso's shoulder, who pushed him off.

"So?" I asked. I was very confused.

"Oh no! Now they have another prey to hunt!" Leo said in mock hurt and then turned serious, "But seriously dude, these girls here are vultures! Freakin vultures! You should see how much phone numbers and love notes we have a day and how they corner us!"

"Wait! They flirt with you guys?" I asked.

"No duh they are trying to kill us with paper cuts." Frank said as he rolled his eyes. Hazel kicked his feet.

"It is very scawry!" Leo said in a high voice as he pretended to cower behind Calypso. He put a hand on his forehead like he was going to faint. "Save me my shining knight or knightess in armor!"

"So that makes you the damsel in distress?" Calypso asked with a raised eyebrow as everyone else chuckled.

"Yes...wait..NO!" Leo puffed out his chest. "I am …"

"The Supreme Bad boy." Calypso groaned. "We all know."

"And don't forget it." Leo said as he winked to some random girl who fainted. "Did I kill her?"

"Nope." Jason said.

"Guess I have to check that off my bucket list. Check: Make a girl faint or die by a wink."

Calypso punched him in the face resulting in him falling on his face. The whole crowd gasp.

"I am ok people!" He said as he held his nose. His smile never left his face.

"Anyways what does girl being vultures and hitting on you guys have to do with me?" I asked.

"Well the same thing is going to happen to you." Nico said calmly.

By now I was freaking out.

"How could you be so calm?" I asked desperately. I didn't even care about the weird glances being directed towards us.

"Dude remember? I am a straight as a curly fry. I have Will." Nico said rolling his eyes. I swear that I heard some girls whining.

"Whatever." I said as put my hands on my head. I almost forget the crowd surrounding us since they were as quiet as a mouse. Even the lunch ladies stopped giving out the lunch food to look at the commotion.

Now I think about it I shouldn't have teased Frank, Leo, Jason, and Nico about girls swooning over them and asking them out only to be rejected.

The same things happened to the girls but with boys instead. At least the girls didn't have to deal with love letters and paper cuts.

But all the boys decided to be direct about it to the girls with cheesy pickup lines and cocky smiles. I nearly exploded all the bathrooms in the school when I heard Matt Sloan was hitting on them.

For god's sake Matt, my bully ever since elementary school!

Why can't he be a monster and turn to golden dust? I know that celestial bronze can't kill mortals, but I am pretty sure that this _mortal_ is a monster.

He even meet the standards. For starters he likes to attack me and have a grudge against me even though I have never used Riptide against him.

Speaking of the monster, Matt just came through the door winking at our table till our eyes engaged in a staring contest.

What fun...


	20. Chapter 20

Matt Sloan POV

Once a loser, always a loser. After all Percy was always a loser, even in elementary.

I mean, come on he was a scrawny wimp that couldn't even lift a stick or kill a fly to save his life.

And now all the girls are staring at him! It is bad enough that I have four competitors in that gorgeous group, as everyone is calling it. And now I have five opponents!

Not that I will ever admit it, but what the hell!

I have to admit that he did grow out of the wimpy stage, but looks could be deceiving. How could he get so buff in two years? By fighting for his life?

No way. He was so weak that he couldn't even fight against a girl...Nancy Bobbit...gosh she was soo ugly, it is not my fault that I saw her around my neighborhood a couple of times.

Anyways how could he be in one of the most popular group in the school?

"I was hoping that you would explode something with your wimpiness and be expelled like the idiot you are." I grinned knowing that I would get a rise out of him.

The Percy I knew would glare at me or mutter. But here he was standing in front of me with a smile on his face. Then I realized that all his friends were glaring at me. He never had friends before and that limp weakling Grover didn't count.

Only one thought entered my mind….

How much did he change?

Ehh. It didn't matter. I got my fists ready as I lunged at him ready to wipe away that smile of his. It was killing two birds with one stone since it will put him in his place and his friends will realize how much better I am then him.

Suddenly I felt something smash into my face and I fell back on my head.

I am going to kill whoever did that.

"Oh really?" a voice smirked. "I don't really think that was necessary."

Guess I said my thought aloud.

I thought it was Percy or that feisty bitch, Piper I think? But I was almost shocked when I saw that it was Ben.

No one ever saw him around the school only in the swimming pool during practice. Many could say that he was like a ghost.

Before I could say anything I felt my back hit the wall as he lifted me up by my jockey jacket. I winced when I heard a little tear.

Come on that is the second time I have to replace it.

"Ben?" Percy asked with a calm expression as he walked to where we were.

"Yeah?"

"I think you are strangling him."

Sure enough I felt myself seeing stars and my breathing almost came to a complete stop.

"Oh sorry."Ben said sheeply as he let go of me. My bum crashed on to the ground upon impact, but before I could attack him he gave me a glare that told me to leave. Seeing how he was very serious I left.

"What are you guys looking at?" I growled. Everyone quickly looked away acting as if nothing happened.

A plan formed in my mind as I walked out to the parking lot. That is how cool I am, the principle don't even care, I am the ruler of this freakin school.

Anyways back to my plan. I mean, sure I want the other girls, with their sexy curves and cute faces. But I needed Percy to know his place as the underdog. No way would I let this change, even Ben can't stop what will be coming.

I am living on top of the social ladder and I don't want that scum Percy to knock me off of it.

After all he was always a loser when he was younger so why would that change now?

He is probably still weak like he was when he was younger.

I wonder where that ugly brother of his was. It just makes Percy an easier target since Tyson always protected him.

It is just like Percy to hide behind someone and right now that is his friends. I bet he paid them all or something.

That is why I my first target is going to be with his sexy girlfriend Annabeth. I think that I saw her one time before…

Anyways this is going to be a piece of cake.

With my looks and skills, I am certain that I beat Percy in every way. What could possibly go wrong?


	21. Chapter 21

**Annabeth POV**

It all happened so fast. That even my brain took seconds to realize what was going on.

That idiot Matt, Percy's stupid bully ever since elementary school, actually tried to punch him! But at least everyone stopped staring at us when Matt growled at them as he scampered away.

Knowing Percy, I knew that he wouldn't do anything. None of us could actually since we weren't allowed to hit anyone or risk getting expelled.

The principle didn't seem to care about Matt vicious acts since Matt's father paid him off. Trust me, it doesn't take a genius to know that with all the things Matt did plus the stack of money in the principle's safe.

For gods sake there was a bulky envelope marked "For Matt's trouble." every single damn day.

It was a blur when someone suddenly rammed their fist up Matt's face then lifted him up with ease.

Based on my observation from the backside of the guy, I could tell that he was a swimmer.

Percy walked up to the guy saying "I think you are strangling him."

And just like that the guy said sorry and let go of Matt who scampered away like the rat pervert he was. The bell rang and the cafeteria was empty only leaving my friends and Ben.

If it was me, I would have kicked Mat where the sun never shines before letting him go. But when is life ever fair, especially as a demigod.

I tried to engross myself in my Biology book to prevent myself from killing a certain mortal. Since we didn't have fourth period, the lunch ladies let us stay at the cafeteria till school was finished.

"Hey guys this is Ben!" Percy said with a grin. "He is a friend I made during swimming."

"Hi."

When I turned around to see Ben I only froze in shock. He reminded me of Beckendorf so much that tears threatened to spill from my eyes.

For starters there was his appearance, he, like Beckendorf, had a buff body, but based on the previous outburst with Matt, would never used it to harm his friends.

He also had dark skin and calloused hands like Beckendorf.

Ben sat down at our table, it was obvious that he was nervous and uncomfortable. But within minutes it was as if he was a long lost friend, not just someone, with the exception of Percy, we just met minutes ago.

He also acted like him, all relaxed and kind. He even had his laugh.

Ben was so much like Beckendorf that it was scary, yet relieving at the same time.

We asked him if he had to go to class, but he told us that he was home schooled and only came for the swimming program. So he decided to stay with us till school ended and it made my heart feel even more happier and lighter.

"Doesn't he remind you of him?" I whispered.

"Who?" Percy perked up after laughing from one of Ben's cheesy attempt at a joke. Leo patted him on the back most likely telling him that "no one could take the place of the Jokester King."

Jason was about to reply but pouted when Leo said "shut it Sparky" which resulted in Piper punching him in the arm.

"Beckendorf. Doesn't he remind you of him." I clarified.

At this Percy stiffened, even after all this time he was still sensitive to the subject, just like me.

Suddenly he tensed even more, but this time it seemed to be out of embarrassment and anxiety.

"Percy?" I quirked an eyebrow at him as he began to rub his neck. Sensing that something was wrong everyone at the table turned to us.

"Umm after swimming practice, I forgot to tell you something really important…" Percy trailed off.

"What do you mean Percy?" I asked more quietly.

"Umm. Can we talk privately?" He asked sheeply. We walked out of the cafeteria's door near the lockers, where I am certain no one could hear us.

"So what is the deal?" I asked as the cafeteria's metal doors slammed shut.

"I might have forgotten to tell you a little something I realize about Ben during swimming."

"What about him?"

"I might have forgot to tell you that Ben might be a demigod." He muttered fast and quickly put up his hands to cover his face.

"WHAT?" I yelled out. Percy quickly ran back into the cafeteria. "Perseus Jackson! You better come back here."

Oh he was going down.


	22. Chapter 22

**Percy POV**

Have you ever faced a monster? I bet not. But imagine a big, slobbery, Hydra with eighteen heads instead of nine with ten times the bite and strength.

This is my description of Annabeth when she is on a rampage. She doesn't have any powers, unless super strength counts, especially when she is angry. I would compare her to the Minotaur, but even she is more scarier than him.

So in a way she is like Hulk, but less green, more prettier, more scarier, and is a female….

"Save me someone!" I yelled as I saw Frank throwing his trash away.

"Dude what is wrong!" Frank asked.

"Frank." I grabbed his shoulders and shook him as hard as I could "The She-Male is coming!"

In a second his eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed like a fish. In a way what I just said was a code, and Frank knew who I meant.

"Get it together man!" I slapped him across the face. "We are in this together…."

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" Annabeth screamed. I already hear the banging on the door.

Oh Hades, I am screwed.

With girly screams we ran to the cafeteria table cowering behind the group. Ben, not having a clue what was going on did the smart thing and excused himself to the cafeteria bathroom.

"Jason you have to help us!" I begged as I pulled on his sleeves.

"No way, I tried to help you before Percy, and I do not want to experience that ever again." Jason smirked as he put his arms around Piper. "And I am pretty sure Piper doesn't want me to go to Elysium so early."

"Piper? Hazel? Calypso?" I gave them my most adorable Seal Puppy eyes and they just looked away.

"Sorry, but I am going to side with Jason." Piper shrugged.

"No offence but you probably deserve it." Hazel said.

I gave a pleading look at Nico only to see him sleeping. I am definitely not going to wake him up. The last time me and Leo did the old cream and tickling his face trick, it took a whole hour to calm him down and prevent him from raising the undead to kill us.

"Wake me up if you are dying or if you are already dead." That was the only time I could ask Nico for help. But if Annabeth gets me, I am as good as dead. Looking over at Nico and at the cafeteria door, I decided to take my chances with my Wise Girl.

"Leo?"

"Why not?" Leo smiled mischievously as he pulled out a big backpack that came out of nowhere. "I even got some stuff to stop her."

Me and Frank's hope were quickly brought down. There was only silly string, toilet paper, rotten eggs, and a whole lot of other junk.

"Leo these are things Stolls would bring. How will they help us?"

"I don't know. It seemed good in my head a second ago."Leo said as he rubbed his imaginary goatee.

The cafeteria door opened with a big bang. Thank gods no one but us was here, otherwise things will get bloody.

"Throw it at her!" Leo panicked as we begun our run. Annabeth ran at us with a frighting speed.

I chucked the toilet roll at her and she ripped it with her bare hand. TOILET PAPER AND ALL!

"YOU BETTER COME BACK HERE!" The she-male screamed out.

I threw all the rolls and silly string container, but left the rotten eggs. Don't need another reason for her to kill me. Since I only had the eggs I threw the pack over my shoulder.

I just realized...this cafeteria is HUGE! We had been running for two minutes and still haven't reach the other end of the cafeteria!

Suddenly without any warning a huge textbook, like five hundred pages flew at us and bonked Leo in the head, who fell immediately.

"LEOOOOOOO!" Frank yelled as he looked back. I grabbed his sleeve and dragged him with me.

"It is too late, he has already fell victim to the She-Male. But his sacrifice will not be in vain." I said in a dramatic voice.

She must have been dragging Leo back to the table because it seemed that we lost her.

We hid in the boys bathroom. My legs were turning to jelly and I could see Frank trying his best to not change into an iguana. Sorry Frank, but this is no Chinese finger trap.

"Seriously dude, what do you go AGAIN to piss her off." Frank glared at me in confusion. "You always piss her off. But this bad?"

"Well…" before I could tell him anything, we heard a squeaking sound from one of the stalls.

Did she climb through the vent?

Did she break a hole in the wall?

How did she even get into the bathroom door without us knowing when our bodies were against it?

Me and Frank held each other tight as we cowered in fear.

"What are you guys scared of?" a deep voice asked. Whoa, that is definitely not Annabeth.

"Oh it is just you Ben." I panted as Frank pushed me off and we left our position at the door. We gave Ben a short "We got Annabeth pissed off (not that I will really tell you why) and now we are running for our life."

"Whoa! You guys pissed her off, I thought she was the calm one in your group."

"Well she is, but Seaweed Brain over here always manage to do the impossible." Frank crossed his arms as he glared at me.

"Only she can call me Seaweed Brain!" I pouted and stomped my feet. Frank ruffled my hair like I was a little kid. "And I am not being a kid!"

"Are you sure about that?" a creepily soft voice said. I felt goosebumps rising on my body and shivered.

Oh gods, the door was opened...


	23. Chapter 23

**Ben POV**

I swear that I am in a freaking horror movie. The door was opened and all I could see was the shadow of a figure. The figure cocked her head to the side with a creepy smile on her face. I nearly pissed myself, well since I am in the bathroom that problem is solved.

I am so lucky that I am not in Percy's position since it seemed that Annabeth was just focusing on Percy, not Frank, Percy.

My hands were shaking and I heard one of the sink squirting out water. Annabeth seemed to glare at Percy only for him to look at her in confusion.

Suddenly they both looked at me.

"Ummm, am I interrupting anything?"

"No!" They said in unison as they dragged Frank out of the door. I heard whispers and some slaps from the other side, but it isn't my business.

Being the gentleman I was, I dragged myself to the sink and splashed some water on my face.

However, that didn't stop me from accidently hearing some of it:

"Really Percy you didn't tell us?"

"Told you he was a Seaweed Brain."

"Am not! Well I am but not in the way you are saying it!"

As I wiped away the water from my face I felt the urge to pinch myself. From the mirror, the lights began to flicker. _That is rare._

Than I saw the shadows joining together and water began to levitate out of the sinks. _Now that is just impossible._

I instantly regretted turning around.

The shadows formed into the figure of a man. Maybe not a man, more like a human-like demon.

He stood a head higher than me and a ragged cape flow behind him. It also didn't help that he was hovering a foot off the ground.

"What…."

My eyes widen and I was sweating when he loomed over me and I felt a shiver. A cold smile graced his rugged features that was barely seen by the large black hood covering his face.

The only thing I saw were golden eyes that glowed, like in my dreams…..

"Found you." Without any warnings his gnarled hands began to reach out for me. I was frozen in fear and closed my eyes. I heard a whoosh and a flash of silver, but that must have been my imagination.

How would I know? My eyes were freakin closed!

Suddenly the door opened and light poured in. I opened my eyes and no one was there. No freaky person, no flickering lights, just me and the bathroom.

My legs turned to jelly and I fell on my knees. I hugged myself as tight as I could, shivering.

"Ben?" Frank asked as he ran towards me. Annabeth got a towel and quickly soaked it in the sink. Percy and Frank pulled me up, but I couldn't even walk.

Every step was painful and slow, and I was frightened.

Sure I had nightmares, but hallucinations? Guess I was really going to turn insane by a nightmare.

Annabeth put the towel on my forehead and its coolness revived me from my shock a bit.

"Are you ok?" She asked in concern.

"We just left you here for five seconds and…" Percy rambled.

"I am fine. Just a bit sleep deprived and … a hallucination."

This time they all stared at me with worry.

"What did you see?" Percy went up to me with fright evident in his eyes.

"Guys it is fine! Nothing like a little sleep to save the day." I tried to give them my best smile, which was very hard considering the creepy hallucination that just occurred.

"This might sound weird, but do you have nightmares?" Frank asked as he rubbed his neck, Annabeth and Percy gave each other a weird look.

"Yeah. Who doesn't?" I narrowed my eyes at them. _What are they getting at?_

"We are talking about nightmares that feels so real that you felt like it is going to happen or it has already happened." Annabeth said as the others began to fidget uncomfortably.

"Well…."

What could I say? Hey I had a dream that you and Percy were fighting some deformed, metallic donkey legged ladies. How weird and creepy would that be?

Oh and by the way I also saw creepy, golden eyes just like the hallucination, I just had. Awesome right?

Before I could finish the sentence or say anything else the bell rang. Saved by the bell I guess.

"I will see you guys later."

"Wait Ben!" I swerved around when I felt Percy grab my shoulder. "Do you want to hang out with us today after school at my place? We could pick you up."

I look over at his shoulders and saw Annabeth and Frank giving me pleading looks.

"Sure why not? I will tell my mom"

"Awesome than. See ya later man!"

With that we went our separate ways to our last class, but that didn't mean that I couldn't catch pieces of their conversation:

"You have to tell them." Annabeth growled.

"But they are going to kill me!"

"They aren't that harsh. I think." Frank said.

Tell them what? I guess I will never know. But one thing I know is that some things are better to be kept a secret.


	24. Chapter 24

**Percy POV**

"I still can't believe you just forgot to tell us that Ben is a demigod!" Frank said for the millionth time.

"But…"

"Didn't you see it?" Annabeth interrupted us. I realized that she was in her thinking position and decided to play along.

"See what?" I asked.

"You mean the silver arrow embedded in the stall?" Frank said.

"Wait there was a silver arrow? Is it still there?" That would be an awesome sight, but why does that sound familiar...

"Sadly no. It quickly dissolved into silver dust when I was busy getting the towel." Annabeth sighed as we reached the cafeteria doors.

"What did you think Ben saw?" I asked as they went to the table. Big mistake.

"I really don't know. We just saw a flash of silver, then Ben was having a panic attack." Annabeth said with a puzzled and angry face. I knew that she was getting stressed out since she was suppose to be the one to know every little thing.

"Do you think the silver arrow means one of the huntress?" Frank asked.

"But it doesn't make sense. They would travel in a group." I said as I plopped down on the table. Frank glanced at me.

"Hey. Just because I am a Seaweed Brain, doesn't mean I am always one. It also helps that Thalia keeps on talking about it every single time I see her. And there is Bianca..." I trailed off when Nico suddenly shot up from his slumber.

"So what were you guys talking about? Something about not telling us something?" Hazel interrupted and suddenly everyone faced me. I saw a small smirk on her face, who knew that she could be so evil?

"Percy?" Frank gave me a little bow. "Your audience are waiting."

Scanning the oh-so-eager faces I saw Leo.

"Oh Leo you are still alive!" I said randomly and Annabeth face palmed herself.

"No thanks to you." Leo pouted as he gave me a playful punch. "She almost destroyed my beautiful face!"

"Your face isn't that beautiful. Even a toilet is more appealing." Annabeth countered.

"For starters. Ewww. And second, a girl fainted because of this." He said as he made weird arm motions to his face. All of us looked over to Calypso who just rolled her eyes.

"Soo…" Piper and Jason said in union. That is kind of creepy. But anyways everyone turned their attention back to me.

"Umm. Ben is a demigod." I said and flinched. I expected them to kill me or something, but there was only silence.

Suddenly everyone laughed.

"Why are you guys laughing?" I was really confuse.

"Come on. We put the pieces together when we saw Annabeth in her Super Saiyon Mode."Leo said as he pulled out some weird metal device. Sorry, I mean Festus. I am not used to his baby form. "And we also used this little dude to record everything."

"Wait! You were in on this the whole time?"

"If you mean Annabeth chasing you. Then yeah." Leo beamed. "I mean, come on! Annabeth knew you were hiding or forgetting something. Sure we were a bit mad at first,but hey what are friends for.."

"How dare you Leo!" Frank said as he put his head in his hands. "We trusted you!"

"Well say that to my new packs of freshly baked blue cookie. Courtesy of Annabeth!" Leo said as he waved the blue cookies at our face.

"So I guess you saw what happened to Ben right?" I said with excitement. Maybe we could solve the mystery of the silver arrow and what Ben saw.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked with his brows furrowed.

"He saw something that gave him a panic attack. He wouldn't tell us what and he said that he had some nightmares."

Immediately the smile and laughs everyone had quickly turned serious.

"And what is the thing that he saw?" Nico said behind me. I almost peed in my pants. He got to stop doing that.

"I don't think it was a monster. There was no golden dust." Annabeth tapped her fingers on the table which means that she was in deep thoughts. "Also he said _a_ hallucination, not hallucinations "

"Does that mean he haven't saw any monsters before?" I pipped up.

"Isn't it strange that he seems to have never seen a monster in his life? The average age of a demigod to be hunted by monsters is twelve and he is sixteen." Calypso said. "Do you think someone is protecting him?"

Everyone looked troubled, nothing made sense.

"Well, it it makes you guys feel better we are going to pick him up after school today to hang out with us." Frank said, disturbing the silence.

 **Kiara POV**

UGGGHHHH! No matter how much times I ask those girls in the gorgeous group to join my group, they would always walk away.

Whatever, my girls would come up with ideas. Despite their stupidity, sometimes they come up with ok ideas.

They were all waiting for me at the quad where only the popular sits. Thank goodness it is after school otherwise all those wimps and losers would beg to sit with us.

"Oh Kiara! We been waiting for you for twenty minutes." Hailey said.

"Whatever! You can't expect this perfection," I pointed to my face and clothes. "to be done in a second."

"Why isn't Gaby here?"

"Don't you remember that I am going to replace her." I growled at the idiot. Come on. I am WAY more prettier and funer than that narcissistic bitch.

How dumb is this girl? Once I take my rightful place as the Queen Angel, I am definitely going to kick this idiot out.

"Can you believe that Percy is actually drop dead gorgeous, just like the other boys?" Crystal asked dreamily.

"Well now that I saw his rocking abs, I believe it." Another sighed. "Too bad he didn't take off that hoodie sooner, otherwise I would have been all over him."

"I can't believe Gaby's expression! She looked like she was going to faint!" I chuckled.

"But didn't you say that you were going to faint and then actually fainted when Leo…" Hailey cowered when I gave her my diva glare.

"You are annoying you know." I said. "Anyways do you girls really think Percy is hot?"

"Totes hot."

"Gorgeous. NO surprise that he is in that group now."

"Dreamy eyes…" I blanked out from the rest of that sentence. There is only two things that makes a hot guy hot, a six pack or more, and a dreamy face. Not eyes.

"Well I called dibs on him already." I smirked as I saw their frowns.

"But when?"

"Just now you idiots." I sneered.

My first target was Percy. Since the other boys rejected me, he certainly wouldn't. My logic is that he would be easier to catch since he _was_ a loser and all.

I am definitely going to have fun with him for a while. I mean come on, who wouldn't fall for his eight packs, windswept hair and dreamy eyes. _(Such a hypocrite.)_

I can't wait to call him mine.

I saw Matt and immediately a plan formed in my head. Everyone knew how he had been hitting on Annabeth for a long time. A freakin week with no success. I use to think he was cute untill those hotties in the gorgeous group came out of nowhere.

Anyways the plan is simple. Divide and conquer, in other words me and Matt are going to break up Percabeth by trying to make them cheat on each other. And me and Matt are going to be the lucky ones they will cheat with, and I will have Percy all for myself…..


	25. Chapter 25

**Ben POV**

"Soooo… Ok, I can't do this." I pushed myself as close as I could to the edge of the car. "Dude can you move a bit. You are fit, but you aren't that small you know."

"Opps my bad!" and just like that Percy finally allowed me some space to breathe. It took a bit of convincing, and promising to do some chores over the phone to finally be able to hang out with Percy and the gang.

I should have know that fitting nine people in a car was going to be a bit of an issue.

At least we were have fun gossiping and talking about random things. However, it didn't help when they would glance at me with a worried expression from time to time.

I guess Percy, Frank, and Annabeth told the rest of the group of my little hallucination, but what did I expect? I looked out of the window when Leo decided to crack a joke, sure it was funny, but I am certain that with this much people in the car, I am going to pass out if I let out another breath.

The moon still visible in broad daylight. Sure it wasn't as beautiful as it was every night with its soft, silver radiance, but I felt an attraction to it. The Sun, however, was a pain, it burned and blinded me and I had to resist the urge to curse every time I almost bump into someone because of it.

"Dude, I am going to prove that my mom's blue cookie is the best." Percy beamed.

"Sure." I smirked. When we stopped I caught a whiff of something delicious and sweet, and it seemed to be coming from the apartment building in front of us. Everyone else seemed notice because they seemed to be in a trance.

We climbed the flights of stair up to Percy's room for "exercise". I was surprised that they weren't even tired. I wasn't dripping with sweat, but I was close to being out of breathe.

Anyways the door opened and I saw the most gentle and kindest lady I ever set eyes on.

So this must be Percy's mom, she is exactly as how Percy described her.

"Percy talks about you all the time." I said once I shook her hands.

"Oh really?" Sally raised her eyebrows at Percy.

"It is all good things Mrs…..?"

" , But any friends of Percy is a friend of mines, so call me Sally." She gave me a heartwarming grin and I couldn't help but smile back.

"He talks about you, like you are a goddess of some sort." Everyone gave me weird glanced and I shifted uncomfortably. Thank goodness Percy's mom interrupted the awkward silence.

"It that true Percy?" Sally chuckled.

"But it is true!" Percy pouted.

"What did I ever do to deserve a good son like you?" She said as she pinched his cheek. Most guys I know would smack the hands away or tell them to stop, but he did neither.

He simply stuffed his mouth with a cookie. How he ever managed to swallow or chew it with his cheeks pinched would remain a mystery to me.

"Anyways where is Paul?" Percy looked around the room as if he was expecting someone to jump out and scare him.

"He is having another staff meeting." Sally

Wait is it...blue? The delicious smell seemed to be coming from the bowl of blue cookies plated nicely on the table. I resisted the urge to drool, after all that would be embarrassing.

Percy's friend snatched the cookies within seconds till there was no more left.

"Here." Sally handed me a couple of blue cookies. "I came prepared. Go ahead, you can eat anywhere in here."

I found myself in the living room stuffing my face with cookie. Percy was finally right about something, these cookies were a work of art.

I managed to swallow my cookies whole when Percy's mom showed embarrassing baby pictures of Percy.

"Percy I have to go do my architect business." Annabeth suddenly got up but Percy grabbed her wrist.

"But can't you stay here?" Percy pouted.

"You said that last time, and the time before that. Now I am far behind and I have to catch up." Annabeth smirked.

"Oh..ok." I didn't fail to see the devilish smirk that quickly turned into an innocent smile.

"I hope you understand Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said as she kissed Percy on the cheek, and she walked out of the door...into the room across?

"Wait she lives in this apartment?" I asked.

"We all live in this apartment." Jason said.

"Ok! Who is up for some Truth and Dare?" Percy beamed, but before anything else happened we heard Annabeth stomping back to the room.

"Percy?" Annabeth said calmly. "Where are my blueprints?"

"What blueprints?" Percy asked innocently.

I expected her to get upset or angry, but instead she gave him a smile smile.

"How about this. If you give me back my blueprints I will move in with you." Annabeth sighed. Percy seemed surprised, but that quickly turned into a big smile. "But that means you are going to have to endure me working on the designs the whole night."

"Deal!" He yelled as he speed off to his room.

"Umm Annabeth?" Percy poked his head out of his door as soon as he stepped foot into his room.

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Fine, but you owe me." Annabeth ran into the room. "You guys can continue without me."

Suddenly we heard thumps and rustling behind the door.

"Make up sex. Nice." Leo beamed.

"Really Leo?" Piper scowled as pieces of paper flew out of the room. I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"You really can't remember where you put them! Why is your clothes from last week still on the ground and is that the math homework we did together last week?" Annabeth voice trailed off. "You are such a Seaweed Brain!"

I glanced at Sally only to see her amused, like as if this happens all the time.

"Hey. It is not my fault that Chuck is awesome!" Leo beamed.

"You made us watch it again and again…" Calypso groaned, but Leo simply put his arms over her shoulders.

"No I didn't."

"Oh yeah, so tell me what do replaying the whole six seasons ten times for this whole week mean."

"Ever since Leo and the boys discovered Netflix they have been hooked on the T.V series Chuck." Hazel explained to me.

"It means that Dr. Awesome really lives up to his name and that I could make an awesome T.V. with no buffering or slow streaming." Leo winked at Calypso.

"Now where is Festus?" Leo mummered randomly.

"Who is Festus?" I asked.

"Just Leo's little brother." Piper said quickly.

"Probably cooking or at least lighting the stoves in summer camp." Frank added as he tried to cover Leo's mouth only to pull away in disgust. "Did you just lick my hand?"

"You would totally be Casey, Frank, without the seriousness and more cuddliness! Piper would be Ellie, I guess... And Jason would be Dr. Awesome. I would be the smart, intersect Chuck or Charles Carmichael and Calypso would be my Sarah. " Leo rambled. "Would that make Annabeth General Beckman? It does fit her serious personality..."

"SO… is anyone up for some Truth and Dare?" Percy said holding a big bundle of blueprints with Annabeth behind him.


	26. Chapter 26

**Third Person POV**

"Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"Are you sure now?" Percy gave Nico an evil grin that even made Nico shift uncomfortably.

"Yeah. I am certain…."

"Ok than! I dare you to wear yellow!" Percy beamed.

"What?" Suddenly Nico gave him a death glare. "You won't dare. You know that I could only work with black or really really dark gray."

"So like Batman?"

"Exactly. He is one of the heros with a sense of fashion. " Nico smirked as he leaned back on the couch with his hands behind his head.

"Well, too bad. At least you will be matching Will." Percy smiled.

Nico blushed, before gaining his composure and slumping back. "Whatever."

"Jason. Truth or Dare?" Leo piped up

"Truth?"

"Have you ever done anything bad in your life?"

Jason gave him a shocked face."Come on dude. I could be a bad boy if I want to."

"Sure Sparky." Leo challenged,"Prove it."

Suddenly Jason's face lit up, but before any words came out of his mouth Leo interrupted him.

"And the time you tried to eat a stapler when you were a wittle baby doesn't count." Leo sneered and Jason deflated as he leaned on Piper's shoulder.

"You really did that?" Ben asked in shock.

"Well what could you say? He had always had a thing for metal… and lightning." Leo said before Frank kicked his back as the rest rolled their eyes.

"There was that one time...I..." Jason face cringed as he tried to concentrate. "..Oh yeah! I accidentally spilled food all over someone because I wasn't paying attention!"

"Oh my gods! That is totally bad! Someone call the police!" Leo said and Calypso smacked him on the head. "Oww! What is this? Hit Leo day?"

"If it makes you feel any better I launched a Revolutionary War cannon at my school's bus. Before that I kinda hit the wrong lever at the Marine World Shark pool and we took an unexpected dive into it. And before that….." Percy stopped when everyone faced him. "Dudes they were accidents! A-C-C-I-D-E-N-T-S!"

"Who knew that Percy Jackson is such a trouble maker." Ben beamed.

"Sadly I had to learn that the hard way." Annabeth sneered as Percy gave her his infamous Puppy eyes.

"I am speechless." Jason trialed off. "Come on! Don't tell me all of you guys have done something _bad."_

Everyone looked away from him in silence. Even Piper shyed away.

"I kind of stole things from other people without knowing it." Piper admitted.

"You know what I mean Jason." Piper said when she saw Jason's shocked face which quickly turned to relief.

"I ran away from several foster families." Leo shrugged."If that is even considered bad. They sucked anyways."

"Well, you guys know that I sort of ...revived," Hazel glanced at Ben. "I mean helped a bad person."

"I broke my grandma's famous chinaware after my mom's funeral…." Frank mummered. "I still feel guilty."

"I ran away and I punched someone." Annabeth said. "It is not my fault that it was Matt Sloan, but that was a few years ago."

"The only bad thing I did, was being born to a very bad man." Calypso growled.

"How about you Ben?"

"Umm….I guess…..does strangling Matt counts?" Ben asked. Annabeth shrugged, while everyone else mouthed "no"

"See I am not the only _good_ boy around here." Jason said as he fist bumped Ben and stuck out his tongue at the rest.

"At least you aren't as serious as you were before." Piper mummered as she pecked Jason on the cheeks.

"You must have caught the Percy disease." Frank pointed out.

"Don't you mean the Leo disease." Annabeth teased.

"Lady. Don't you mean the Leo fever."

"Whatever." Annabeth grinned.

They continued their fun stuffing their mouth with cookie, laughing and ignorant of the danger in front of them.

If they had looked out the window they would have seen two figures standing on the roof of the building next to the apartment.

The first figure nodded to the other figure with the binocular who nodded back in response.

"Target located." the first figure said into a walkie talkie.

"Well, you know the next plan." A gruff voice replied back.

"Yes sir!" The walkie talkie clicked and the line was dead.

"What do you say?" The first figure said.

"I say that we are going to have ourselves some fun.."


	27. Chapter 27

**Gaby POV**

My body trembled when I looked into the mirror. Creamy skin, luscious red lips, and dark, long eyelashes. Come on what is there to not like?

Slowly that appearance changed. My creamy skin became a canvas with zits and my lips were close to a pale purple. I could already see the thick glasses over my eyes...

Heck no, I am not going back there! That is disgusting….

I am not the same girl as before. I am the one who controls this damn school!

I know that Kiara is just using me for something, but at the same time I am using her just for numbers in my group.

I hate Percy, the way he stood up against "bullies" for his friends. It was sickening, disgusting. It was familiar…

Angel Executor, head cheerleader, Angel, those are my freaking titles. Not nerd, zit face, or monster, dog.

UGGHHHH! Why am I being so sappy?

I am the one that dump my boyfriends, never the other way around. Ever since Percy's "transformation" he was known as one of the cutest along with the gorgeous group. There was also Ben's appearance and him beating up Matt which was also another topic.

Truth to be told, I wished I was there to see that beating. I hated Matt, but it is better to put up with him and be in top of the school.

Now I am acting like my old self. How pathetic.

I splashed some water on my face and groaned when my phone rang. **Kiara**

That bitch, why I ever put up with her I will never know.

I groaned and rubbed the side of my temples, why is my life sooooo complicated.

"Hey bitch! You done with the bathroom yet?" A high pitch voice echoed throughout the air.

"Shut it sis!" I growled. Suddenly the door was opened and there was my older sister with her short shorts and tops. "I was still using the bathroom."

"Whatever." She sneered as she pushed me away. "Now bugger off."

Why do I even copy her style? Oh yeah, so that she wouldn't be embarrassed of her nerd sister and kick me out of "her" house. I can't believe that mom would give the house to her.

Knowing that she wouldn't budge that big butt of hers I stomped out of the door as soon as I heard her flirting to some guy on her phone.

With deep breathe I sprayed on some strong disgusting perfume that I stole from my older sister, if I can even call her that. Now it is time to be bitchy. I wouldn't even be surprised if I was bipolar.

I just hope that school would go well…. Yeah right.

 **Ben POV**

My mom is late. Again.

That was all I thought as I sat at the edge of the pool. Probably not going to pick me up for another hour.

I glanced at my phone. My mom haven't texted me back. Oh well. Maybe I can ask Percy...

"OMG! You are Ben right?" The girl squealed very loudly as her curly black hair bounced around. I jumped back, awoken from my deep thoughts. Thank goodness no one was around. "The one that beat up Matt Sloan?"

"Umm...yeah?" I rubbed the back of my neck. I thought everyone would have forgotten about that by now…

Suddenly a hand covered her mouth and I watched as she tried to claw at it with no success. I managed to swallow down my chuckle.

"Sorry. Excuse her." The guy who muffled her made the cuckoo gesture. "My little sister is a bit crazy if you haven't notice."

"Hmmmh, amph nnhf ( _ **Am not!**_ )!" The girl huffed despite the fact that her brother's hand was over her mouth."

"But still, awesome job knocking Matt down a few pegs."

"Hey that was my line!" The girl pouted as he ruffled her hair.

"We have to go." The older brother smirked.

"Anyways bye! See ya!" The girl grinned as she skipped to the front door.

I couldn't help but notice the tattoo on her shoulder or the mischievous glint in the brother's eyes. Weird...


	28. Chapter 28

**Percy POV**

Now something was definitely wrong with this scene. The way she smirked at me. The way she pushed me against the wall.

I might be dumb, but I am smart enough to know what was going on.

"Woah there!" I nervously chuckled as I felt my back hit the wall. "I should really be going to the locker now to change...you know since I just finished swimming…"

"But you look better like this!" Kiara whined. I flinched as I felt her breath against my neck.

"That is weird since I smell like chlorine and B.O and secondly I really to take a shower before Annabeth pick me and my friends up.

"Why care about Annabeth when you can have me?" She whispered im my ears.

"You sorta remind me of an empousa." I mummered

"An empousa?" She grinned. "Are they beautiful?"

"Well they are beautiful but then they turn into this weird robotic lady with a donkey leg…"

"You talk too much!" Kiara giggled as she put her finger to my lip. Now that did it. Percy Jackson was officially creeped out. It also didn' help when I saw Leo around the corner.

I silently mouthed "help me" but all he did was laugh, silently. Then I saw Thalia and Nico, but Leo put his arms out to stop them as they put their hands up to their mouth. I am definitely going to kill them if I get out of this situation alive.

So I decided to take matters into my own hand.

"I know what you are doing and no thank you. I am happy with my girlfriend so I am going to pretend this never happened." I gave her a fake smile as I pushed her away.

"I am not like Gaby! You can't resist me!" Kiara growled.

"Yes I can. Watch me."

"Just wait Percy Jackson! You will be begging for me!" She screamed.

"And here I thought my name was loser." I sneered as I walked towards the locker room to change.

I looked at the time on phone. Dang it! There was also a new text from Ben asking for a ride. And here I thought I would have enough time to take a quick shower. Annabeth is definitely going to kill me. I just hope that Ben being with me will stop that or I could get a kiss from Annabeth before that happens. Either choice works.


	29. Chapter 29

**Percy POV**

"Did you even bother to take a shower?" Annabeth question after she gave me a hug.

"Yeah about that we have to pick up Ben first." I quickly said leading everyone to the front of the school.

"Sure. I wonder why….." Leo drawled, but Nico kicked him in the shin before he could say anything else. Thank gods.

"Oh and there he is is!" Piper shrugged.

"Hey! Just asking have you seen two siblings pass by here?" Ben asked. Now that was random.

"No. Why?" Annabeth tensed.

"Its just their tattoos….very familiar." Ben mummered. "Its probably nothing."

At the corner of my eyes I saw a glint of silver. I just hope it is one of the hunters strolling around.

"Anyways are you ready?" Nico asked.

"Huh? Yeah sure." Ben peaked up. "Thanks for picking me up."

"No problem bro, just tell us the address and off we go." Jason

"Dude he is my bro." I smirked.

"Nope he is one of us." Piper grinned as she gestured to the group. Deep inside I hoped she didn't mean as a demigod, because I can tell you from experience that it is terrible.

"Seriously?" Ben asked with excitement.

"Duh. Why else would Percy get you hooked on his blue cookies."

"Anyways where do you live." Nico interrupted.

"Umm 2734 Rock River Drive. So anyways how is it going with your boyfriend?"

"Actually pretty good." Nico beamed.

"Yeah you guys haven't even went on a date yet soo…" Before Leo could say anything else Piper smacked his head.

"It is still smack Leo Day?" Leo cringed as he rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"What are you talking about? It is always smack Leo Day." Jason grinned.

"Anyways everyone aboard the Percy Mobile." I rushed to the drivers seat putting on my sun glasses as everyone began to pour in the van.

"Do the mademoiselle need a hand?" I winked at Annabeth as she walked up to the passenger side.

"Well you are going to lose your hands if you get out of that seat to help me." She smirked.

"That hurts me deeply my lady. I only wish to spend more time with only the most gorgeous lady aboard." I said in mock hurt putting my hand to my chest. "You have broken my heart and I feel as if I can live no longer..."

"As much as we love a little bit of Percabeth action we have a guest in here!" Leo yelled from the back seat.

"Its fine guys." Ben blurted out before widening his eyes. "Not that I am looking or anything!"

"Hey where is Nico?" Leo asked.

"Maybe you should look for him." Hazel said.

"I will join you!" Frank beamed as he jumped out of the van.

"Bro is it ok if your ride get delayed a little bit. Nico is a bit...sneaky." I said to Ben

"You guys can take all the time you want."

 **Nico POV**

"Nico you coming?"

"Sure just wait for a second Will sent me a text."

"Olalala. I wonder what it is about." Leo said as he wagged his eyebrows.

"Probably just updates about camp."

"Yeah totally." Frank interrupted. "We finally got you a cellphone from camp and he is using it just to talk about camp. How fun."

"Just shut up." I mummered as I pulled my sleek black phone out of my bag.

[ **TEXT** ] :

 **Sunny Boy:** _Are you doing anything this Saturday?_

 **Skull:** _Nope_

 _ **Sunny Boy**_ **:** _So you are staying at Percy's apartment right?_

I could see Leo and Frank by the reflection on my phone's screen with their eyes widening and mouths opening. I mean come on why would they act like this, it isn't like the cellphone is going to kill me or vise versa

[ **TEXT** ]

 **Skull:** _Yeah…_

 **Sunny Boy:** _Kk. That is all I wanted to know. I 3 u ;)_

That was weird…

"Hey Leo…." I stopped when I realized they had left. Grumbling I went out the door and saw Leo and Frank talking to the rest of the group all excitedly. Even Ben was smiling smugly.

"Nice of you guys to leave me." I sighed "So what are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing." Percy said a bit to quickly to me and I saw that Annabeth was jabbing him with her elbow.

"Really now?" I said with narrowed eyes. Everyone nodded. "Just telling you guys I have my eyes on you."

"Yeah and that you will kill us...blah blah blah." Leo sighed dramatically.

"Not the first time either." Calypso joked.

"So we are finally going to meet your parents and 'adorable' baby brother." Percy grinned as the engine roared.

"Yup. And I am going to prove it to you when we get there." Ben said with a confident smile. If only I knew how hectic that little 'visit' was going to be I would have just shadow traveled out of there.


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry everyone for the wait. I just went on a month of vacation to Asia and didn't bring any electronics so...yeah.**

 **Plz don't be upset cause here is more. And don't worry I already have the next part ready so you don't have to wait for a whole month.**

 **Also after two chapters your _favorite_ part is going to pop up... the stupid plan of Kiara and Matt Sloan. Yay.**

* * *

 _ **Calypso POV**_

"Festus, little buddy just go back to sleep." Leo ordered softly making sure Ben wasn't listening.

"Seriously Leo?" I sighed. "You know that he isn't going to go missing or die if you leave him at the apartment for a few hours."

"But we are a packaged deal and he gave me his frowny face." My boyfriend explained.

"But robots have no emotion." I noted.

Festus must have heard me because he gave a little growl. "I am sorry my little one. You are an exception." I said as I rubbed the back of his ears. "Is that better?"

His little snort told me everything and I smiled. Even after staying with Leo for four months I still am not use to such a life.

" Anyways…..How can you say no to such a face?" Leo pouted.

"Like this. NO."

"You are a cruel woman." He winked. I bopped him on the neck. "That I see, who loves hitting on me."

"And that will never stop." I smirked as I winked back at him.

"Soo..Percy was she very scary when she pushed you against the wall?" Leo grinned as he leaned back on the comfy leather of the van as if he was watching a movie.

"Yes. Wait...Whaaattttt…..No one pushed me against the wall by the pool…."Percy trailed off when Annabeh gave him a questioning glare. "Ok I admit it. Kiara sorta acted like an emposa…"

"You mean one of those creatures that can be a beautiful girl but can quickly turn into a weird disfigured cyborg donkey woman?" Ben interrupted before Annabeth could turn into the She-male.

"You like Greek myths?" I asked. Everyone seemed to be taking in the information.

"Like it? I loved it ever since Celene gave me a book fill with them." Ben sighed dreamily.

"Looks like someone have a little crush." Hazel teased when he blushed.

"She is pretty and all the guys hit on her but end up facing her wrath. So I am surprised we are friends. But I don't love her like that. She is like the mom I never had beside my foster mom. So in other words like a second mom."

"Even if she is your age?" Hazel asked.

"She is my age so yes."

"Sounds like someone I would like to meet." Annabeth grinned.

"No problem after hanging out at my house for a little we can visit her. She just lives next door." Ben said. "Stop here this is my house."

As soon as the doors opened my body began to tingle or as Leo calls it, his 'Spider senses' a reference from spider man.

That was when I knew we were up for surprise.

I just hope it isn't bad.


	31. Chapter 31

**Robbie POV (3rd)**

Robby knew that he was in a little crisis and he couldn't escape it. It was inevitable apparently.

When he heard over the phone that Ben would have some friends over, he thought that it would only be a few or hopefully only one. He didn't expect nine people to appear.

So that was how he found himself nervous and a bit angry that Ben didn't warn him ahead of time. Maybe a week's notice would be ok. At least he could have gotten his teddy bear cleaned or mentally prepare himself for the intrusion.

Most of the time it would start with something like: "I am shy and I don't like talking to other people." and then all of them would coo over him like he was some little baby and it annoyed him to no end.

Sure he still has his teddy and every once awhile wet the bed, but that didn't mean anything. He was a full grown man!

But worse of all there were those "friends" who would tell him to take a hike or order him around. But that would always end with Ben literally kicking them out of the house and avoiding them for the rest of the school year.

The only friend Robby was comfortable with was Celestia and it was only recently he had gotten used to her constant motherly nagging and hugs. As much as he loved his mother, it seemed as if she was too busy with the work atmosphere to spend time with him. But anytime she could spare a few precious minutes of her time, he cherished it. The small butterfly kisses and warm bear hugs enough to keep him happy for a few days.

He fidgeted with his teddy bear hoping that churning feeling in his stomach would stop once he ate the spoonful of the ice cream in front of his face. Turns out anxiety and ice cream doesn't go well together. It made his stomach even more nauseous when the doorbell rang.

Lugging his teddy bear, he sulked to the door and opened slowly opening just a crack to make sure it was Ben behind the door, not some deranged serial killer.

"Hey is mom or dad home yet?" Ben called out from the little crack. Robby eyes lit up when he didn't see anyone else behind him. But that was short lived when he heard a lot of chattering. Like a lot of chattering.

Robby could only frown.

"Dad is still working and mom isn't going to be back till midnight. You know, also working and all. She told me to tell you that."

"So I guess that you finished all your homework."

"No...so I am going upstairs now…" Robby took this opportunity to escape the dreaded hoard he was going to meet. But he knew Ben could see through that facade of his always telling him to warm up to the kids his age, and if he wouldn't than Ben was going to bring older people that he could be friends with.

It wasn't his fault that he was a bit...antisocial.

"Wait. Rob I want you to meet some friends of mine."

 _Meet...friends ,_ the two words he hoped he wouldn't hear today.

With a sigh he sulked down the stairs only to see Ben ushering a whole group of people into the house.

"Today is going to be a long day." Robby thought as he tightly clenched his teddy bear, inwardly angry at his brother for putting him out on the spotlight.


	32. Chapter 32

**Robbie POV (Third)**

Everyone could see the surprised look in the little boy's eyes before he put on a shy demeanor.

"Come on don't be so shy." Ben grinned

"I am not shy! I j..just don't like strangers in the house." Robby pouted as he glared at the so called "intruders"

"Sure little dude, lets change that! I am Leo! This is Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper, and my lovely girlfriend Calypso." Each person Leo called out gave a little wave.

"Now we aren't strangers." Leo grinned as he bent down to face Robby. "So let be friends!"

He was surprised. Most of the friends Ben brought back wouldn't even glance at him, not once taking into account how he felt.

"Ok?" He furrowed his brows as he tilted his head.

"Ben, you are right. Your brother is adorable." Hazel mummered.

"I am not adorable."

"Ok little man." Leo chuckled as he put up his hands in mock surrender. "But are we are still friends?"

"As long as you are not a meanie." Robbie said with a serious look on his face that was still too cute to take seriously.

"I promise, after all would a meanie offer a present!" Leo pulled out what seemed to be a mini helicopter made out of legos. "Watch this!"

He threw it up in the air and Robby fought the urge to wince, closing his eyes. He expected to hear a big crash on the wooden floors and see a bunch of mini legos scattered around like an abandoned kiddie project. But after five seconds of silence he cracked open his eyes only to see it slowly gliding down, the lego propellers spinning around.

"Woah!" Ben gasp, he couldn't help but agree. Robby took a glance at the group but didn't see any surprise, but more like amusement.

"So Robby, my main man do you like to invent thing?" Leo asked as he caught the helicopter and handed it to Robby.

"What is invent?" Robby was curious as he turned the lego object in his hands as if it held all the secrets in the world. "Is this an invent?"

"Kinda, but basically you make something that no one else have. You wanna see something else cool?" Leo smiled with a crazy glint behind his eyes, that kinda freaked him out.

"Ok."

"Leo you better not show him your exploding box!" Annabeth warned.

"Damn it!" Leo faked pouted. "It is so fun to detonate! Like BOOM!"

"Um, next time? Maywbe?"

"Sure little dude, next time." Leo said as he held out his pinky. "Its a promise."

"Don't tweat me like a kid." He warned as he put their pinkies together.

Hazel knelt down to his level with a serious expression. "Don't worry about that. I seen kids around your age, in my camp who are strong, and I know you are too. At their age I couldn't even do half the things they are doing now."

Robby gave a little grin, maybe these friends won't be so bad.


	33. Chapter 33

_Note: Sorry everyone for delay but college applications aren't going to finish themselves. So just a warning to you readers, it might take a while for me to update. But thank you for your support and hopefully I can update more frequently when I am done with my college stuff._

 _BTW the story might take a sudden turn and hopefully its OK with you guys._

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

"Is it me or does Robby seem a bit off." Leo whispered to the group as he glanced at the brother's back.

"I don't know. He kinda gives off this vibe." Annabeth said with a thoughtful expression on her face. "It isn't a bad thing, but it seems a bit familiar."

"I forgot to tell you that Celestia is coming over." Ben beamed as he waved his phone around, almost crashing into the doorway.

"Celestia? You mean the one you were gushing about in the car?" Percy pointed out as Ben groaned dramatically.

"No, I told you guys she is more like a glorified babysitter than a crush."

"Ohh! Celestia is coming here in…" Robby began to slowly count off his fingers. "... in five minute."

"You are a little devil. Is this payback for me not warning you I was bringing my friends ahead of time is it?"

"Uh oh I have to clean my room quick." Robby ran up the stairs purposely ignoring the question and almost tripping in the process.

"But you better help me clean the dishes! You know what happened last time!"

"What did happen last time?" Jason inquired.

"She went out on a rant on how guys are good for nothing beings who can not take care of the basic necessities." Ben shivered. "It is much more scarier than you think."

"Oh trust me, we know how scary our girls can be." Leo chuckled as he threw his arms over Frank and Jason. "They can be an angel, but one mistake and they are beating your behinds."

"I don't remember ever laying a hand on Frank." Hazel sighed.

"That is because you guys are the super mushy couple who like PDA and blehhhh!" Leo cringed before facing Ben. "Anyways two minutes have past, meaning only three more minutes till your Celene beats you senseless."

"I can help with dishes." Calypso ushered Ben into the kitchen before he could make any protest.

"Hulk who transform into animals, do you think you can keep that under wraps?" Percy asked.

"Come on! It isn't like I am transforming every time I get too emotional or nervous. And this simply a meal with friends!"

"But remember when you turned into a rabbit when we had that horror movie marathon and Hazel had to coax you out of the shed with a carrot?" Leo eyes lighted up. "Now that was hilarious!"

"That was just ONE TIME!" He silently yelled.

"Beside you can be an elephant…." Percy noted.

"Elephant?" Ben suddenly popped out of the doorway with a confusion etched on his face.

"Yeah because….he eats so damn much that you can't move him. See?" Percy emphasis by shoving Frank only for him to fall over with a loud "Ummmph!"

"Too hard man." Frank groaned as Piper offered a hand.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and everyone's head snapped towards the entrance as Ben opened the door with a smile that could cure disease.

"Everyone meet my childhood friend and neighbor Celene." Ben beamed.

"What?" Piper gasped at the figure standing at the entrance. Hazel gave a reassuring grip Frank, whose jaw nearly dropped to the ground.

"You gotta be kidding me." Leo said with his mouth opened, as Calypso simply did a little bow, taking the words out of everyone's mouths. Because in front of the door wearing a simple hoodie and jean was no other than Artemis, the Goddess herself.


End file.
